Behind Sapphire Eyes
by candelifera
Summary: Sam is the youngest Cullen and has been away at boarding school in England. What happens when he comes back? What does The Order and Hogwarts want with a vampire coven? TwilightHarryPotterDJT xover! first story! hope you enjoy!
1. Return of the Youngest Cullen

Quick A/N: hey first fanfic! It's a crossover between Twilight/ Black Jewels Trilogy/ Harry Potter! It's mainly set in the Twilight world though. Any reviews/criticism would be wonderful! None of this belongs to me! Only the plot and the OC Sam are mine. Enjoy.

**Chapter One**

Sam got stiffly out of the old taxi, wincing at his stiff bones and cursed the Darkness for cramps. He smiled up at the familiar cloudy sky, breathing in the fresh air of Forks and sighed with relief. The long months he'd spent away from his family had been hard on him, especially the limited phone calls that the boarding school had allowed them. He'd been in England for over a year after winning a scholarship to a top boarding school that focused mainly on medicine.

When the school term had finished earlier than planned Sam had been ecstatic and wanting to surprise his family for once and it seemed so far so good. He grinned, silently crept up to the door, creating a shield to block his scent and thoughts from his family. He opened the door quietly and stepped in, closing it behind him.

He stood in the entrance and sighed with bliss, the house exactly as it was when he had left. Loud voices came from the kitchen and he frowned.

'What in the Darkness are they doing in the bloody kitchen? They must have a visitor,' He thought.

He moved towards the kitchen and quietly pushed the door open, freezing in shock at the strange sight before him. Edward, his 105 year old vampire brother was cooking. Sitting in front of him was a small human girl, with brown hair. By the colour of her skin she could almost be mistaken for a vampire, for a Cullen, if it wasn't for her brown eyes.

Unfortunately for him the human spotted him first and let out a small scream, jumping backwards and ended up tripping over the chair. Edward jumped forward at vampire speed, and set her back down on the chair.

"Bella, what is it?" He cooed softly.

'Bella' wasn't looking at him however, her eyes still firmly planted on Sam fearfully. He smirked at her and brought a finger to his lips, signalling to stay silent. He moved forward silently and grabbed Edward by the shoulders and hauled him through the door, using Craft to open it before he came in contact with it.

Edward flew through the air and landed with a thump on the ground. He rolled over and lightly sprang to his feet and ran into the kitchen quickly, staring at Sam in shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Edward asked bluntly.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "You know that was such an Emmett comment," He teased lightly, leaning against the wall casually, "The school closed earlier. Care to explain?" He asked casually, nodding his head towards Bella.

Edward looked confused for a moment before realizing, "Oh this is my girlfriend Bella Swan. Bella this is our younger brother Sam," Edward said, introducing the two.

"Swan as in Chief Swan?" Sam thought, removing the shields and alerting his sudden appearance to the rest of the household.

Edward nodded and before Sam could greet Bella properly a large force threw him through the clear space where the door used to be. He landed on the ground heavily and actually winced as the air left his lungs from the impact.

"Emmett it's great to see you and everything but I need to breathe!" He gasped, shoving the larger body off of him.

He sat up and gingerly stood, wincing slightly and bent over trying to catch his breath. No sooner had he done this was he attacked for a second time. Alice bounded down to him and he was once again thrown to the ground.

"Are you people trying to suffocate me?" He gasped, coughing dryly.

"Sorry Sam, it was just so unexpected and we all missed you," Alice whined.

"Let's go into the lounge room so we can talk in there. Carisle is trying to calm Esme down," Edward said smoothly, preventing an argument.

Sam brightened and ran quickly into the lounge room (A/N Sam can move as fast as vampires; will be explained shortly) where his father and mother were sitting patiently two soft armchairs. He bent down and hugged his mother and smiled at his father, sitting down in the middle of the couch and watched as his family settled into seats.

"Care to explain how you're home so early and didn't bother to contact us about it?" Esme asked her tone disapproving.

Sam bent his head slightly, lowering his eyes, "I wanted to surprise you. The school made a new rule that grads can leave after they've completed all their exams and their results would be sent out to them. I stayed until I got my marks though," He added.

"How did you go?" Carisle asked.

Sam shrugged, "I got 99 so I'm set to go to pretty much any university that'll take me. I've applied for work experience at the hospital for Saturday's and after school,"

"You're going back to high school?" Emmett asked incredulously.

Sam gave him an annoyed look, "Of course I am. I do plan on graduating even if it is pointless,"

Jasper shook his head, smiling warmly at him, "Good to know you're as strange as ever,"

Sam smirked, "Don't you forget it either. So care to explain what's been going on here lately?" He asked carefully, looking pointedly over at Edward.

Edward rolled his eyes, taking the hint, "She knows about us," He said bluntly.

Bella narrowed her eyes slightly, "No I know about you guys," She said, indicating with her hand at his family, "But this is the first time I've even heard of you,"

Sam clenched his jaw, "Likewise," He said stiffly.

"When we met Bella a lot of…er…trouble happened," Carisle said carefully and shared a look with Esme.

Sam narrowed his eyes dangerously, his anger starting to rise towards the killing edge, "If you're not going to tell me then stop dragging this along!" He snapped.

The Cullen's tensed, knowing that Sam's anger was dangerous and would become lethal if it was being controlled by Jasper's powers. Bella not understanding the families silence and tension glared at Sam.

"Why should they tell you if it's none of your business? You have no right to snap at them like that!" She snapped.

"It's fine Bella," Carisle said gently, never taking his eyes of Sam, who had closed his eyes and was leaning his elbows on his knees, his head in his hand and was breathing evenly.

"Excuse me for a moment," He said stiffly.

The sat in silence as he walked back outside and Bella jumped when she felt the house vibrate from the crash that came from outside. She watched mutely as Sam walked back in, appearing calmer, his curly black hair and tall frame making him appear deadly but she was staring uneasily in the emotionless sapphire eyes.

"So anything else I've missed?"

Hope you enjoyed! I'll try and update as soon as I can! I was wondering if anyone would consider being a Beta for me. I'm not exactly sure what a Beta does, well not everything, so anyone that would be interested would be great!

Please review.


	2. The Warlord Prince

**Chapter 2**

Sam stared blankly out of his bedroom window, blocking his raging emotions from Jasper and his thoughts from Edward. When he had come back into the room Carisle and Esme had asked him to go up to his room and unpack so they could explain a few things to Bella. He had quickly agreed, needing to process the recent information. They had willingly let a human into their lives, risking everything that they had.

"Sam, can you come down please?" Carisle called.

Sam sighed and raked his fingers through his hair, "I'm coming," He said evenly, throwing open his door.

He walked at human speed down the hallway finally reaching the stairs. He climbed down them and turned into the lounge room and returned to his previous seat. Bella had paled as he had walked into the room and was squirming slightly next to Edward.

"How much did you tell her?" He asked bluntly.

Edward watched him cautiously, "We have only explained where you've been. We figured that it would be best if we explained this…next part with you here," He explained.

Sam inclined his head, knowing that his family knew what subjects not to bring up around him or at all. He sat back and watched as Carisle leaned forward slightly to talk to Bella.

"As you know Bella, Sam is our youngest son. We adopted him when he was twelve years old," He began and was cut of by Bella.

"How come you adopted him? Isn't he human?" She asked confused.

"Not exactly. He's what you call a Warlord Prince and a very powerful one at that," Edward said quietly, looking at Sam who had turned his head away from the conversation and began studying the walls.

"Yes, extremely powerful. He could kill us without moving a finger," Carisle said, "His powers, which are …er…"

"Craft," Sam provided, softly.

"Yes, thank you. His powers are taught through Craft, basically the same thing as magic but much more advanced. He channels these powers through a jewel. Sam, would you mind showing Bella?" Carisle asked, turning to him.

Closing his eyes he pulled out the silver chain which held his Black and Ebony jewels, not bothering to remove the chain for her to get a better look at it. He dropped it against his chest and waved his hand for Carisle to continue.

"The jewels are ranked from lightest to darkest in power. Blood, which are those that have the power to use a jewel, learn basic craft when they are five and can receive their first jewel when they are twelve years old (A/N I'm sorry if this is wrong, for those that have read the BJT; haven't read them for awhile) and will receive the jewel which is suitable for them. Do you understand so far?"

Bella hesitated and asked softly, "What do you mean that the jewels are ranked from lightest to darkest?"

Sam sighed and replied, "They're ranked by how dark the colour is. For example a white jewel is the weakest jewel to receive whereas colours like red and grey are considered powerful,"

"So the lighter the colour the weaker it is," Bella confirmed.

"Right except there is a certain list of colours that contain light jewels and then dark jewels. It's extremely complicated to learn about if you weren't raised through it; it was hard enough trying to explain it to hundred year old vampires," He chuckled, "Don't worry yourself over the strengths of jewels; it's not really important,"

"Let's stay on track. So after they receive their first jewel they continue to study but they may have another gift which they would've been born with. For a female they could become a healer or a Queen; I'm not going into detail with that, as Sam said it's extremely complicated. A male however can become a Warlord or a Warlord Prince, which is equivalent to a Queen status,"

"Which is what Sam is?"

"Precisely and when Blood turn seventeen or eighteen they can make the offering to the Darkness- it's nothing evil- and receive an extra jewel which will be extended no more than three jewels above their current jewel. When they do this they can join a court or, if they are a Queen, they may start their own court. I think that's about it for the Warlord Prince side,"

"That is extremely complicated," Bella said blinking.

"Can we just get this over with, please?" Sam asked bluntly.

Carisle gave him a soft look, "How much would you like us to tell her?" He asked carefully.

"Nothing about…_them_," He replied, hissing the last word out with such hatred that Jasper flinched, "It's none of her business and I don't want you telling her Edward, or anyone else," He said, "When, and if, I trust her I'll let you tell her,"

"What do you mean 'if' you trust me?" She asked, glaring at him furiously. (A/N sorry if this appears OOC for Bella)

He stared coldly at her, "I don't know you," He said simply, as though that explained it.

"So? What's that got to do with anything?" She snapped.

He narrowed his eyes, "I suggest you stop talking if you want to know anything about it at all,"

Edward growled warningly, "Sam, leave her alone,"

Carisle spoke quickly, "Boys settle down. Bella this is a…delicate issue and it is none of our business to tell you," He looked sharply at Edward as he said this, "As I mentioned we adopted Sam when he was twelve years old. He wasn't in a very good…mental or physical state so we took him in. It took us at least five months to gain his trust and then he told us his story. He's been living with us since apart from when he went to the medical school,"

Bella nodded, still looking slightly angry but frowned when a thought occurred to her, "Wait, how could he hit you so hard? You flew through the window; it's like he has vampire strength,"

Edward smirked slightly, "That's because he does. Because he lived with us for so long his powers adapted to ours and he gained our natural vampiric powers, and we were never tempted by his blood. So he can basically hear, run, speak as fast as us and he has the same strength. As a bonus he gained empathic powers from spending so much time to Jasper,"

Bella looked at Sam, noticing that he was still staring intently at the wall and she took this time to study him properly. He was tall and muscular, not as much as Emmett but not far off either and had shaggy black hair. He had flawless cream skin and he wore simple blue faded jeans and a baggy black shirt. His eyes made Bella's hair on her arms and neck stand on end; they were a sapphire blue that made them look ancient and filled with pain.

"So are you going to tell me what's been going on here?" Sam asked.

"Bella moved here from Arizona to live with her dad and we met at high school. Slowly I started to get to know her, though there were a few…problems along the way. Anyway when she discovered what we were, there was no point in me trying to stay away from her like I had been so I took her to the meadow and after that she met the rest of the family. This is where the trouble starts. Bella's blood is very…tempting. The night that we decided to go play ball a coven heard us playing. There was a tracker who became overly obsessed with hunting her down. Long story short she was almost killed in Phoenix when he tricked her into thinking that he had her mother and bit her," Edward explained quickly, occasionally glancing at Bella as if making sure she was okay.

Sam frowned, "She's human though,"

"I sucked the venom out before it was too late," He said simply.

Sam nodded, "Well as fun as this has been I'm stuffed so I'm going to bed if you all don't mind," He announced, stifling a yawn, "Emmett try not to annoy Alice into making her stick Jas onto you. Night all,"

There you are! Hope you enjoyed and please review! It'd be appreciated.

Character won't be coming from Harry Potter just yet. It will in another two chapters. I've decided that Sirius Black will be in it (he's one of my favourite characters) and a slightly possessive Ron who wants Hermione! Read to find out!


	3. Welcome to Forks High

**A/N** I'm making the other Cullen's stay at school. So Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are still at school!

I own nothing from Twilight/Harry Potter/ DJT!

**Chapter 3**

Carisle had enrolled Sam at Fork's High school the next day, spending Wednesday and Thursday relaxing and recovering from the jetlag. He sat in Jasper's library, reading and, when Jasper wasn't at school, continued their discussion on books. Finally Monday had rolled around and Sam was packing his lunch, taking his time to deliberately annoy his siblings.

"Sam, will you hurry your stupid Prince arse up?!" Rosalie screamed, honking the horn impatiently.

Sam smirked to himself as he bid goodbye to Esme and strolled out the door. He shoved on his black jacket and threw his bag down onto the ground next to his feet, sitting in the seat behind Emmett. He didn't flinch as Rosalie sped out of the driveway, driving with one hand resting on the wheel and the other fiddling with the CD player. They pulled up into school ten minutes later, Rosalie muttering about crappy stereos.

"Guy's, where's the office?" Sam asked, ignoring the suggestive looks girls were sending him.

Emmett snickered at the disgusted look Sam had on his face as a girl winked at him, and simply pointed to a door that had a sign over it reading 'OFFICE'. Sighing he walked towards the door and just as he reached for the handle the door was pulled open and smacked him in the head, causing him to stagger backwards. Sam's vision blurred as he adjusted to the strange feeling of having his head knocked around by a door and he clamped his eyes shut as he adjusted.

In front of him stood a pretty girl about five foot five with long curly and frizzy brown hair and light brown eyes. She wore light blue jeans and a black long-sleaved top with a blue denim jacket and a brown side bag was slung over her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry," She gasped, rushing up to him.

"Its fine," He assured her, trying to move back.

Worry spread through her eyes, "It looks like it's going to bruise. Maybe you should sit down; you might have a concussion,"

He smirked slightly, "Don't worry I don't have a concussion. I didn't know this was how they treated new students otherwise I would've let my brother go first," He said, joking slightly.

She wasn't taking the joke, the same worry still filled her eyes, and "I hit your head pretty hard. You really should sit down and take it easy, put some ice on it," She suggested, coming closer and raising her hand to touch his face.

Sam jerked back, hating being touched by strangers and especially females. He was just about to growl at her when he felt a male presence and relaxed when he realized it was Jasper.

"Are you alright Sammy?" He asked, looking slightly worried.

He clenched his jaw, "I'm fine. Just trying to get to the office," He said looking pointedly at the girl.

She glared at him and turned to face Jasper, "He got hit in the head when I came out from the office. He's refusing to let me take him to the sick bay to check if he has a concussion, which he probably does," She said primly.

"I don't have a bloody concussion. I just spent the past two years at medical school; I think I'd be able to recognize if I have a concussion," Sam snapped.

"Sam, go into the office and sign in," Jasper ordered.

Pushing past the girl Sam did as he was told, accepting the wave of serenity that Jasper sent over him. He signed in at the office, received his timetable and after a polite 'thank you' he exited and found Jasper waiting for him, leaning casually against the wall and the girl nowhere in sight.

"Sorry about before. She went to touch me," He said grimacing slightly and gave him an apologetic glance.

Jasper shrugged it off, "What have you got first?"

Sam studied his timetable, "I've got double music,"

"You've just taken a medical course and you've picked music for your final year?" Jasper asked incredulously, "Are you crazy?"

Sam shrugged, "I wanted at least one creative class. Since I'm terrible at art I figured music considering I'm slightly good at that," He explained.

Jasper gave him one final look before telling him where the room was. He thanked him and headed of in the direction of his first class, not bothering to go to his locker. The classroom was open when he arrived and he sat down in the last row, the classroom deserted other than him.

He cursed himself for his stupidity at his previous encounter with the girl and thanked the Darkness for Jasper being there. Out of all of his siblings he was closest to Jasper, despite Jasper's tendency to shy away from living beings. He had been the first, other than Carisle, to hear about his past and what had happened to him.

FLASH BACK 

Sam was sitting in Carisle's office and in front of him sat Carisle and Jasper, both wearing encouraging and friendly smiles.

Sam shifted uncomfortably, not sure how to tell them about his biological family and all that we had been through, fearing that they'd consider him weak. He had already explained what he was and what his abilities were and about the Blood but now it was time for the hardest part.

He cleared his throat and began, wiping his sweaty hands on his trouser pants, "This isn't something I ever want to talk about ever again so if you could tell the others after I've told you I'd appreciate it," He began, looking between them nervously.

They nodded and he breathed out, controlling his nerves and began, "When I was five my twin sister, Jaenelle, started telling stories about…unicorns and dragons. My…parents thought that she was just making them up but she kept going on about them and they grew worried. In Challiot, where I grew up, unicorns and dragons were myths, not real,"

"Sorry for interrupting; but what does this have to do with your sister?" Jasper asked hesitantly.

Sam sighed, "She's dreams made flesh. She's what the Blood called Witch, the daughter of the Blood. By five years old she was telling these stories about kindred, animals with the abilities as Blood, and could already ride the winds, travel to other places," He explained, "This worried my family and because my grandmother, Alexandra, was ruling she committed Jaenelle to a hospital called…Briarwood, for the mentally ill. The put her on all sorts of drugs and by the time she came home she weighed three times less then she had when she left. She hadn't slept in days and wouldn't allow any of the males in the family to come near her apart from me,"

He took a deep breath, "When she came home I was beginning to become into my Warlord Prince instincts. She asked me if I believed her and I did. I start…started to tell my family that she was telling the truth and it wasn't long before they sent her back…me with her. Mother Night it was hell. The males there drug you up so much that you can't move, and they rape the young girls. No one would believe them and by the time they can leave their minds been broken. I couldn't let that happen.

"Since then we had been going back, sometimes for months, sometimes for days. It changed a couple of months ago when my mother brought a pleasure slave into her court to serve her. His name was Daemon Sadi or the Sadist as he was called. No one stuffed around when he was involved. He killed for a living, he hated women so much. He recognized who Jaenelle was as soon as he saw her and he helped me look after her,"

Sam paused, breathing deeply. Carisle leaned forward and placed a hand gently on his shoulder, "Take all the time you need," He said softly.

Sam nodded gratefully and continued, "It got worse though. After Winsol Jaenelle had a break down and we were sent back to Briarwood. That night everything changed; she was raped. I was tied down in front of her and watched as they broke her mind and then they brought a drugged Queen in to do the same to me. Sadi got there too late and he had to go into her mind and help her heal. I was forgotten as they took Jaenelle's body from the gate so I ran away before they could find me. A couple of weeks later I met you guys,"

END OF FLASH BACK

Sam shuddered at the unwanted memory and looked up as the teacher called his name, startling him into standing up and handing her a slip for her to sign. He returned to his seat and spent the first period doing rhythmic dictation and the second playing the instruments.

He left the classroom first, going to his locker to empty his bag and grab his small snack and heading towards the canteen. He moved quickly over to his siblings table, sitting down next to Jasper, the second furthest seat from Bella. Edward frowned as he thought this and gave him a shrug. He watched as Alice bounded through the canteen and sat next to Bella and gave Sam an evil look.

"How is your head Sam? Do you have a concussion?" She asked mockingly.

Sam glared at her, "If you want your credit cards intact I suggest you shut up. Jasper can't protect all of them," He threatened, half-seriously.

Alice gave him a mock-offended look, "How rude Sammy! I was just concerned about your well-being and you start threatening me," She said sniffling.

Sam sent her a rude gesture and got a cuff over the head from Jasper who growled jokingly. Sam snorted and sent fake waves of fear to him.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Jasper asked.

Sam cocked an eyebrow, "Obviously I'm not that much of an idiot if I managed to get into a medical school," He teased.

Sam groaned as the bell rang and pulled out his timetable to study it. He had maths and biology and was in class with Edward for both periods. They walked in silence to the classroom, Edward's thoughts remaining firmly on Bella and Sam trying desperately to get a song out of his head.

"If you don't think about something different soon I'm going to hit you," Edward muttered quickly in vampire speed, glaring at him from the corner of his eye.

Sam snorted, "No you won't because Alice will see you doing that and then she'll tell Esme just to get revenge on you for breaking her mirror,"

"Damn I forgot about that," He cursed, writing down the maths homework from the board.

Sam dropped his pen onto the table, packing away his books and waited for Edward to finish.

"You know for a vampire you certainly are slow," He said, his eyes amused.

"Shut up!" He muttered.

"I would've thought you'd have been in more of a rush to see Bella," He teased as they exited the room.

Edward glared at him, "Why are you in such a hurry to get their?"

Sam smirked at him, "I happen to be exceptionally good at this subject and the chances are that I've already done every prac for this unit is high,"

As they entered the room they parted, Edward moving to sit next to Bella and Sam over to the teacher, handing him a slip to sign before directing him to sit in the back row next to the other new girl. As he walked down to his seat the girl looked up and Sam tensed as he recognized the familiar girl from this morning.

She blushed as he sat down next to her, squirming in her seat slightly, "Er…about this morning I'm sorry I over-reacted. I'm sorry I hit you as well," She said nervously.

Sam relaxed, thankful she was going to drop it, and replied "It's alright. I'm Sam Cullen," He said introducing himself.

"I'm Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you," She said politely, her eyes flashing strangely at the mention of his last name but he brushed it of.

"Where are you from?" He asked curiously.

She smiled, "London," She replied as the teacher began talking.

Sam was right when he said that he had done this class before. Although all they were doing was theory, preparing them for a test that was coming up. They were given a couple of minute's free time before the bell and a small giggle caught his attention. He looked over at Edward and Bella and frowned in disgust at the sight of him kissing her.

Hermione gave him a strange look, "Do you know him?" She asked curiously.

Sam snorted, "He's my brother, of course I know him," He said teasingly, letting her know that he wasn't being rude.

She smiled, "How long have they been going out for?" She asked, appearing curious.

He frowned, "About a year, I think,"

She raised an eyebrow, "You think?"

He shrugged, "I hadn't met her or heard about her until I got back from the boarding school I attended,"

"Do you have any other siblings?" She asked.

"I have two other brothers and two sisters," He replied, "What about you?"

"I don't have any siblings although my two best friends can basically be counted as my brothers; they act like it," She said rolling her eyes.

"Do they go here as well?"

She nodded, "We're living with one of their godfather and uncle," She explained.

As the bell rang they said goodbye, heading in opposite directions. He caught up with Edward who gave him a strange look as he pulled out his lunch and walked with them to the canteen. Sam sat in silence trying to ignore Edward, Alice and Bella's chatter, preferring to sit back and relax. Bella kept sending him nervous looks, as he stared blankly at them while they talked, never adding anything.

Finally the bell rang and lunch ended, leaving him to go to sport. He headed to the change rooms and changed into his sport uniform, before going into the stadium and sitting down on the wooden bench. He was surprised to see Bella leave the change rooms, another boy running up next to her and tag along behind her and he could see her annoyance. Feeling sorry for her he called out to her.

"Hey Bella, you don't mind if I partner up with you today?" He called, gaining her attention.

Her eyes widened in shock before nodding gratefully and walking over to him carefully, trying not to trip. To his and her annoyance the boy followed to, his nose stuck up in the air.

"I'm Mike Newton and you are?" He asked snottily.

Sam raised an eyebrow coolly, "Sam Cullen," He watched in fascination as Mike's face turned purple and he could feel the hatred rolling of him in waves.

"Well Bella we've got to go set up for badminton," He grabbed her arm and went to pull her along with him.

"Ah Mike, I'm partnering up with Sam. You know, knew guy and all. Sorry but why don't you partner with Jess," Bella said quickly.

Mike nodded and left hastily, his body rigid and Sam snorted at him, "Is he always such a loser?"

Bella glared at him, "He's a nice person," She said defensively.

Sam shrugged, "Whatever, but he's got serious issues if he's still hitting on you when you're going out with someone else,"

Bella blushed, "Don't mention it to Edward," She said, her voice pleading.

"Why?"

Bella stared at him nervously, "You do know what Edward's tempers like, don't you?"

Sam grinned, "You think he's is bad? Mines at least a thousand times worse but I get what you mean. He's the possessive type but he wouldn't do anything that would result into us having to move," He assured her.

She relaxed and they moved over to set up the badminton nets, four people to a court and luckily for them, not, Mike and Jess partnered up with Sam and Bella. After several long games of badminton the teacher blew the whistle and they packed everything away and headed to get changed. Mike sent looks of distaste at Sam and glared at him as he left.

Sighing Sam headed to the car, grateful to see that they were ready to go. He climbed in quickly and they drove home quickly. He headed up to his room when they got home, setting his homework on his desk and ran down the stairs, meeting Edward and Bella at the door.

"Are you hungry Bella?" He asked politely.

Bella blushed, "No thank you," She muttered.

Edward smiled thankfully at Sam, knowing he was trying to get along with her, "We were just about to put a movie on actually; you interested?"

"Sure I'll be there in a sec," He replied, running into the kitchen and grabbing a green apple and ate it quickly.

He tossed the core into the bin and moved back into the family room to see the DVD menu of 10 Things I Hate About You. As Edward clicked play the door bell rang and he sighed in annoyance.

"I'll get it," Sam called, turning back to Edward he said quickly, "You can play it,"

He headed out to the door, not bothering to wait for his reply, and opened the door. There stood Hermione Granger and next to her stood two tall males, one with red hair and freckles the other with messy black hair and bright green eyes and framed glasses. Behind them stood two older men, one with shaggy black hair and grey hair, the other with greying hair and blue eyes. Sam stiffened when he saw the second man, sensing that he was a werewolf.

He gave them a confused look, "Ah, can I help you?"

Hermione looked at him in the eye and said in a clear, menacing tone, "By the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry of Magic you are hereby under questioning for illegal activities as a Death Eater,"

There you are! Hope you enjoyed! More people review please!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!


	4. The Order of the Phoenix

Chapter 4

Sam stared at her blankly, his mouth open slightly before he snapped himself out of his shock, placing a cold and emotionless mask over his face.

"Excuse me?" He asked coldly.

Hermione shifted slightly and the redhead beside her glared at him, placing a protective arm around her.

"You heard her! Now let us in or we'll attack you Death Eater!" He snarled, pulling out a wooden stick.

Sam stared at him blankly, one eyebrow raised and the next thing he knew Alice was next to him and placing a gentle arm on his shoulder. She gave Hermione a cold look, waves of betrayal coming of her and Sam noted the guilty look in Hermione's eyes as she did this.

"Please do what we say and answer I'll questions or we'll force you to the ministry," Hermione said, her voice almost pleading.

Sam snarled as he started to rise towards the killing edge and his head shot up as he heard a car pull into the drive way, watching as his father walked up the path and smiled friendly at the strangers.

"Hello, I'm Carisle Cullen. Please come in. Sam step aside please," Carisle said friendly, giving Sam a stern look.

Sam nodded stiffly and disappeared out the back to cool off his anger. He heard the redhead demand where he went, blabbering on about following their terms or we'll be attacked. Carisle informed them that he would be outside getting some fresh air. Sam tensed as soft footsteps headed towards him and he growled as she came within arms range of him.

"Get away from me," He snarled viciously.

Hermione ignored him and reached out to touch him, "You have to come inside," She commanded.

Sam riveted away from her touch, glaring at her dangerously, "If you're as smart as you think you are you'll back away from me quickly. Get inside and let me calm down; is that too much to ask?" He snarled.

Hermione looked taken aback, "Are you threatening me?" She asked, pulling a similar looking stick out as the redhead had done, pointing it straight at him.

"Mother Night woman I'm trying to control my anger and you're not helping! Stand at the porch and watch if you have to but if you don't move away from me I'll snap!" He roared.

"You can remain silent from now. Get into the house, now!" She snapped, "I've tried being nice but you're pushing your luck!"

He glared at her, "I believe this is our house; not yours. If you think that little twig is going to be any good against me then think again," He snapped, "And don't you dare make that out as if I'm threatening you! I'm telling you to get away from me because if I don't calm down several things are going to start exploding," He hissed and stepped away from her, satisfied when she took a couple of steps away.

Sighing with relief he dropped onto the ground, taking deep breaths and using the mediation exercises that Carisle had taught him to keep his anger in check, finding that it worked better for him then fighting did. He smiled when he felt his anger disappear and stayed like that for several moments before jumping to his feet and looked at her expectantly.

"Well, are you coming?" He asked, walking into the house.

She followed him into the lounge room, "Sit down with the rest of them," She commanded, her previous attitude returning and pointed to the seat between Jasper and Edward.

He rolled his eyes at her, "Jas swap with Bella and move down," He instructed, noticing that Carisle was talking quietly with the grey haired man.

Hermione glared at him, "You stay where you are!"

Jasper ignored her, moving desperately to the edge of the couch and away from Bella as he could. Sam sat in between them and began to talk to Jasper about the current book he was reading. Hermione watched as Jasper began to calm down and his eyes return to a dark topaz. He smiled gratefully at Sam and relaxed back against the seat, Bella's blood no longer eating at him.

Carisle walked into the room, sighing as he took a seat next to Esme and offered the long couch opposite them for them to sit on. They accepted without a word, Hermione sitting in between the two boys and the black haired man sitting next to the dark haired boy whilst the werewolf sat next to the redhead.

"As I said before you're under questioning by the Order of the Phoenix for illegal activities as a Death Eater," She began, her tone business-like.

The family stared at her blankly, "What the hell is a Death Eater?" Emmett asked bluntly.

The redhead glared at him, "Don't play dumb Death Eater," He snarled.

Emmett snarled dangerously and Rosalie calmed him down by placing her small hand on his knee. He quietened down but remained glaring at the redhead. Carisle frowned angrily at the redhead at his comment.

"That is quite enough. I have been reasonably acceptable about you coming into my house to ask questions about us but I will not have you accusing us of something we haven't done," He said sharply, "It seems that you know about us but we know nothing about you; introduce yourselves please,"

"Of course. I'm Hermione Granger and these are my two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. This is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and Remus Lupin, Harry's uncle. We attended Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As for the accusations we will not let them go until we are certain that what you're saying is correct," She bristled.

Harry spoke quietly, "Why don't we start with the questioning?" He suggested quickly and at the hesitant nods he began, "If you're not Death Eater's then what are you? We felt a dark presence here,"

Carisle frowned, "We're vampires and Sam here is a Warlord Prince. As for Bella she is a human," He said without hesitance.

The witch and wizards gaped at him, "A muggle knows about the magical community?" Hermione gasped.

Edward frowned, "We didn't know about a magical community. She's not a muggle; she's Bella," He said stubbornly, wrapping an arm around her protectively.

Hermione sat back bewildered, "Well their not Death Eater's," She said tiredly.

Carisle frowned, "What exactly is a Death Eater? Maybe we could help; Alice here can see the future, she may be able to help you," He suggested kindly.

Sirius sighed when none of them made to reply and spoke quickly, "A Death Eater is a wizard or witch that have joined an evil wizard called Voldemort who is trying to wipe out the existence of muggles or humans as you call them. This doesn't explain the dark presence that we felt here,"

"Wait, what did you say that you were?" Remus asked, looking at Sam pointedly.

Sam narrowed his eyes and refused to speak. Seeing that Sam wasn't about to reply, Ron jumped out of his seat, shoving his wand under his throat.

"Answer the question!" Ron snarled.

Hermione gasped and stared at him in horror, "You've only just returned here haven't you? You were gone for two years and then you came back,"

Sam looked outraged, "You're accusing me of being a Death Eater? I don't even know what the hell a Death Eater does and you're accusing me of it. I was at a medical school in London for two years; ring them if you don't believe me. What I am is none of your concern nor any of your business," He roared, feeling himself rise to the killing edge again.

Muttering angrily he quickly went outside and re-did his exercises from beforehand and returned when he had calmed down. He sat back down at his seat and watched as Ron glowered at him angrily. He pointed his wand at him as did Remus and Sirius, Harry and Hermione leaving their wands hanging loosely at their sides.

"What are you?" Remus asked in a menacing tone.

Sam smirked dangerously, "Maybe we should be asking you that," He said with a knowing glint in his eye.

Remus paled and Sirius sent a spell at Sam's stomach, causing a bright light to appear and caused everyone to cover their eyes. When the light faded Sam was standing in the same spot, appearing no different then he had before. Sirius and Ron gaped at him stupidly whilst Remus looked knowing and fearful.

"You're a Warlord Prince," He gasped, taking a step away from him pulling Sirius back with him.

Sam paled at the fear in his eyes and shook his head, feeling his crystal chalice crack and little pieces falling out as his mind became weaker and weaker.

"I'm going to bed," He gasped and headed towards the staircase.

Hermione stopped him, looking slightly afraid but prevented him from moving by placing a firm hand on his arm. Sam snapped and fell to the ground as he felt his mind shatter and he headed towards the Twisted Kingdom.

"Sammy? Sam, answer me! What's wrong?" Carisle called, "Jasper, Emmett take him up to his bedroom and Jasper, put him in a deep sleep,"

Once they were gone Carisle looked at them, his face appearing calm but his eyes contained a sudden anger.

"Explain," He hissed, for the first time sounding like the vampire that he was.

Remus looked ashamed, "We were always taught to be very firm if we ever come across a Warlord Prince. They're extremely dangerous and even the thought that one could be on Voldemort's side is terrifying. He's obviously extremely powerful. We're going to have to take him into protective custody for him to control his powers,"

"He's not going anywhere. You have just ruined whatever progress that boy has made with people. You cannot just waltz in here and act like you own the place because your government is obviously too stupid to stop a war and then say that you're taking away our son because you think that he can't handle his powers. You know nothing about the boy! He's not going anywhere near you and if you come near him again so help me god I will put a restraining order on you!" Carisle barked.

Hermione tried to soothe him, "You don't understand. If he doesn't learn to control them he could be at risk to everyone around him. We can help him,"

Esme looked at her angrily, "You stay away from my son! You have no idea what he's being through and if what we think happened did happen you had better leave this place and never come back," She growled.

Hermione looked puzzled and began to think hard and she gasped when she realized what they'd done, "Is his mind broken?" She asked hesitantly.

Jasper clenched his jaw, "That's what it seems like,"

"We should get him to a healer right away. I know a good healer who could be here in moments. How was this triggered, exactly?" Hermione said quickly.

Alice glared at her, "You touched him. There's a reason why Sam told you to never touch him and to move away from him. He's had bad experiences and you reminded him of it. We don't need your healer so just leave; you've done enough damage," She snapped, turning on her heel and disappearing.

Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie followed straight after whereas Edward picked Bella up and left to take her home. The witch and wizards sighed sorrowfully. They had come to identify a possibly enemy and left with a whole coven of enemies.

Hope you enjoyed! Two chapters in 1 night! Please more reviews!!!!!


	5. Fixing a Broken Mind

Chapter 5

Hermione sighed in frustration, snapping her Charms book shut and stared at the wall, her guilt eating at her. They had accused an innocent family of crimes they hadn't committed, they had accused a _muggle._ Where they really becoming that desperate and that judgemental? She hoped not.

But that wasn't what was bothering her; they had met a Warlord Prince, an extremely dangerous one at that, even though she hadn't seen him use more than a shield. She couldn't believe that she had been the cause of his mind shattering. She had harmed an innocent person and it was eating at her; she had to do something to help. She jumped when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder and looked up to see the concerned face of Harry.

She smiled faintly, "What's up?" She asked.

He frowned, "Why don't you tell me?"

She sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to lie to him, "I feel terrible about what we did, well what I did,"

"You couldn't have known that that was going to happen," Harry said gently.

She shook her head stubbornly, "He kept telling me not to come near him or to touch him and I ignored him. What type of person am I?!" She sniffed.

Ron, hearing Hermione came into the room to see what was wrong. He frowned at her watery eyes and looked over at Harry confused.

"She's upset about the Warlord Prince," Harry explained.

Ron frowned, "Don't get upset about that idiot Hermione. He was probably faking it," Ron said, panicking when she burst into tears and glared at him furiously.

"Don't be so horrible Ron! He wasn't faking it and it's a horrible thing to happen to a person. I'm going over there to see how he is," She declared, wiping away her tears as she stood up.

"No you are not Hermione," Remus said as he and Sirius entered the room.

"Yes I am and nothing you say is making me change my mind!" She snapped, looking around the room for her jacket.

"You won't be able to fix it,"

"It's not safe enough,"

"Shut up!" Harry shouted.

They silenced immediately and looked at the usually quiet Harry who was breathing hard and had his hand pressed over his forehead. Hermione rushed over to him, fearing that he was sick and stopped when he held up a hand.

"You're not going Hermione," He said quietly, note finality in his voice.

Hermione's shoulders slumped as she heard his words. She agreed with Ron and Remus, there would've been nothing that she could've done; she was nowhere near strong enough to.

"I am," Harry stated.

The room erupted as they each shouted their protests, repeating what they had said to Hermione back at Harry. He simply stood there and waited for them to finish before speaking.

"I've been reading about broken minds in my Occlumens (A/N sorry if that's spelled wrong.) Book and I already know how to heal a broken mind. It's a form of patronis but only in the mind and it said that if you can cast a corporeal patronis then you can heal a broken mind. It'll be safer for me to go then any of you because Ron you insulted every one of them at any chance you got. Remus they obviously know about your furry little problem and Sirius you attacked Sam. Hermione, I know you mean well but its best if you do stay away from them for a while," Harry explained softly, looking each of them in the eye.

"Its not safe Harry, you can't go," Ron argued.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do. You can't keep hiding me away from the world. I'm trying to make sure that I don't make another enemy and safe an innocent boys mind. Now if that's all I'm going," He snapped.

He exited the small rented house and strolled down the dark street, clasping his wand inside his pocket and apparated outside the large house. He sighed and walked up to the door, ringing the door bell almost hesitantly; maybe this hadn't been a good idea.

He breathed in as he heard footsteps approach the door. The door swung open and the tall blonde man that talked to them before stared back at him, his eyes flaming up in anger.

"Can I help you?" He asked his tone neutral.

Harry held out his hand nervously, "I'm Harry Potter, we met before and I came to apologise,"

The man looked at him suspiciously, but accepted the hand, "I'm Carisle Cullen. Please come in,"

Harry bowed his head in thanks and followed Carisle into the lounge room, taking the offered seat.

"As you know I'm here to extend my apologies about our visited earlier and my friends insults," He said smoothly, looking Carisle in the eye, "I know that you said that you didn't want our help before but I would like to heal your sons mind,"

Carisle frowned, "Why? We're, what did you say, Death Eaters?"

Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes, "I know you're not Death Eaters. Do you want to know the whole truth or half the truth of why I want to help?"

Carisle looked taken aback at his question but considered before replying, "The whole truth would be preferable,"

"Right, well, first of all I want to help mainly because I feel bad about accusing you. Second I've spent the past four hours reading about broken minds and I can't knowingly let someone live like that, then I spent the last hour reading on how to fix broken minds. Last but not least I can't afford to make another possible enemy, especially one as powerful as your family,"

Carisle stared at him perplexed, "Another enemy? We never said we were going to be your enemy,"

Harry shrugged, "I can't really risk it at the moment. No offence," He added, hoping his didn't further offend him.

Carisle smiled at him gently, "Well you heal my son and you'll gain an ally," He bargained.

"Deal," Harry chuckled.

Carisle led him up the stairs and down the corridor, stopping to knock on Sam's door. He entered first and Harry followed hesitantly, preparing himself mentally for what he was about to see. Sam was staring lifelessly at the wall, sitting cross-legged on the ground and wearing the same clothes as before. Jasper was sitting next to him trying to get him to talk and failing. He stood up and glared at Harry and looked to Carisle for an explanation. Harry sat down opposite Sam, ignoring Carisle's brief explanation.

"I'm not sure how long this will take," He warned before closing his eyes.

Concentrating on Sam's mind Harry let his own gently enter, sighing with relief when he was accepted, albeit hesitantly. He moved slowly into the middle of his mind, finding the broken web of Sam's mind and the glass pieces underneath. He jumped when he felt another mind next to his and turned to find Sam standing next to him, looking at him suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, looking nervous.

Harry gulped, "I'm going to heal your mind,"

Sam looked shocked before shrugging, "It might take awhile. I'm close to the Twisted Kingdom," He said, looking miserably down at the broken glass.

"I'm not sure if this'll hurt or not," Harry warned as he pulled out his wand.

"Doesn't matter; it won't be nothing I haven't felt before," Sam said bitterly.

Harry looked at him, "Bad childhood?"

Sam looked at him suspiciously, "How'd you know I was adopted?"

"You don't look like your siblings. Plus I know what it's like to have had a bad childhood," Harry said, smiling grimly and raised his want levelly.

Pointing it at the web he shouted clearly, "Expecto Patronum!"

Sam watched curiously as a bright stag sprang from his wand and cantered up to his web, touching a piece of his mind with his nose and causing the broken shards to glow brightly. He lifted his head and they followed and suddenly they zoomed around, flashing brightly and when the stopped Sam watched awed as his once broken mind was restored in moments. The stag gently pushed the wide glass back into place and disappeared, leaving a bright shield around his web.

Harry jolted awake, gasping for air and slumped backwards. Healing his mind had taken more energy then he had thought. Sam blinked, startled for a moment before looking shocked down at Harry. When Harry had regained enough strength he weakly pushed himself back up, holding his head in his hands and groaned.

"Hey dad," Sam said weakly.

Jasper and Carisle sighed with relief and looked down at the weak wizard, "Thank you,"

Sam looked back over at him, "Yes thank you. Maybe you should give your number to Jas so he can call your friends. It doesn't seem like you're going to be able to move," Sam suggested, earning a grateful nod from Harry.

Harry relayed his number to Jas, jumping slightly as he disappeared only to return a couple of minutes later looking annoyed.

"Your godfather and uncle said that they'd be here shortly," Jasper growled, looking annoyed.

Harry sighed wearily, knowing that he was either going to be grounded or receive a good long lecture.

"Is this going to get you into trouble?" Carisle asked.

Harry snorted his head hurting less, "I'm always in trouble; doesn't matter. At least this way I won't have Hermione beating herself up and Ron trying to comfort her. Plus I won't have an enemy," Harry said, happily.

He groaned as he heard the doorbell ring; this was going to be a long night.

Hope you enjoyed! I may not update for a couple of days…or I might update later today or tomorrow and then not for a couple of days. Depends if I get good ideas and more review….(wink, wink nudge, nudge) please review!


	6. A Friendly Game of Baseball

Chapter 6

"For the last bloody time; I'M FINE!" Harry shouted in frustration.

Sam chuckled at Harry, liking the wizard more and more as he talked with him and the way he interacts with his guardians. As soon as they had arrived they had rushed over to him and started fussing over him, checking for injuries. Sirius opened his mouth, a worried glint in his eyes and Harry glared at him warningly. He snapped his mouth shut and gave him a guilty look, reminding Sam of a lost dog.

Sam cocked his head to the side, still looking at Sirius, "How come you remind me of a dog?"

Remus choked with laughter as Sirius blushed, looking indignant, "I don't look like a dog," He whined.

Harry snorted, "Yes you do," Turning to Sam he explained, "He's an animagus; he can turn into a dog,"

Sam looked curious, "Can you? Can you teach me?" He asked looking slightly hopeful.

Sirius shrugged carelessly, "Yeah I don't see why I can't. As long as your parents aren't against it," He added, looking wearily at Carisle.

Carisle chuckled at his look and handed a cup of water and two Panadol to Harry, who accepted them gratefully and swallowed them down without hesitation. Sam looked up as the werewolf came into the room, his face pale as he approached Sam.

"I wanted to apologise for over-reacting the other day," Remus said, looking guilty.

Sam waved it away, "Its fine. Plus it's not every day I meet a group of wizards who happen to know about Warlord Prince's. Actually I haven't met anyone alive that can use magic since I was twelve,"

"How old are you now?" Sirius asked.

"I'm nineteen, and you?"

"The children are eighteen and our age is unmentionable," Sirius replied cheekily.

"He won't talk about his age because he's getting grey hairs," Harry whispered, loud enough for Sirius to hear.

Sirius turned into the giant black dog and pounced on him, pinning him to the ground and gave him a look that looked strangely like a smirk.

"Remus, get the mutt of me!" Harry said.

Chuckling Remus grabbed Sirius by the scruff of his neck and yanked him back. Sirius let out a loud whine and stared at him with big eyes. Remus rolled his eyes at the act and flicked his want at him. Slowly Sirius re-transformed back into a human and pouted.

"Sorry Padfoot but it won't be a good thing if you suffocate him,"

Sirius yelped as a blurry shape moved past him and he looked jumped as Alice appeared, sitting comfortably on Jasper's lap holding a small phone. She smiled brightly at them and held out the phone to them.

"Call your friends and tell them to come over," She said simply, sitting back against Jasper as Remus took the phone.

The wizards looked confused and slightly worried, "Er…why?" Harry asked cautiously.

Alice giggled lightly, "Because, silly, we're going to play baseball soon. They can't play if they're not here,"

Jasper raised his eyebrows at this, "We're not expecting anyone, are we?"

Alice closed her eyes briefly, "Nope it's safe tonight," She opened her eyes and found them staring at her strangely, "Well what are you waiting for? Ring them!" She demanded.

Remus quickly rang them, explaining that they were going to play a game of baseball with the Cullens. A moment later Ron and Hermione popped into the room, Ron looking at ease whereas Hermione looked nervous.

"What took you guys so long?" Alice asked, shaking her head slightly.

Ron gave her a strange look before looking down at Harry, concernedly, "How are you feeling, mate?"

Jasper raised an eyebrow at Sam when he said 'mate'. Sam shrugged, "It's a British thing. They all said that to each other when I was there,"

Harry, trying to laugh, replied, "I'm fine. I had a bit of a headache but it's gone now,"

Hermione, forgetting her nerves, looked at Harry disapprovingly, "You shouldn't have done that Harry. We were so worried when you left and then that phone-call. I thought something was really wrong with you,"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Really Hermione, I'm fine. I'm not a child; I've done much worse before. I just felt a bit weak, exactly the same after the first time I did a patronis," He replied exasperated.

Hermione glowered at him, "It was a stupid thing to do. We didn't know what the damage could have been if you'd had done something wrong,"

He glared at her, "You mean if it had of killed me? It'd be stupid of me to ask why that's such a terrible thing considering I'm going to die anyway," He snapped.

Hermione paled at his words, "Don't talk like that. He's not going to win,"

Harry stood, "Yeah, well he will if you don't let me continue with training,"

Ron spoke quietly, ignoring the confused looks from the vampires, "You know that's not possible. They'll track you down through your magic,"

Harry's shoulders slumped in defeat, "I don't care anymore. I just want it to be over," He sighed.

"Has this got anything to do with that Voldemort guy?" Emmett asked, scaring Hermione as he appeared next to her.

The wizards nodded and Emmett and Jasper smirked, "You're scared of some wizard," He asked, cocking his head to the side.

Harry glared at him, clenching his fists tightly, "He murdered my parents. He's been trying to kill me since I was one bloody years old. He tortures thousands of innocent people and kills them because of their birthright. I hate the bastard," He snarled quietly.

Emmett looked taken aback, "Sorry," He muttered ashamed.

Alice cut in quietly, "Why don't we talk more about this tomorrow. Let's have a peaceful game of baseball,"

Harry agreed and they went outside, Emmett explaining the rules of baseball enthusiastically to Ron and Sirius, who had only ever heard of Quidditch before. When they got outside they went to different cars, Remus went with Carisle and Esme, Ron and Harry with Emmett and Rosalie leaving Hermione to ride alone with Sam. As they pulled out of the drive-way they sat in a tense silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. Finally Hermione found her voice.

"Um…about before…when I touched you, I'm so sorry. I was being completely horrible and rude, accusing you. I'm so sorry," She finished lamely, staring determinedly at her lap.

Sam sighed, knowing that the apology was coming, "It's fine. I admit I wasn't expecting my mind to still be so…fragile. I guess I just wasn't prepared. I haven't exactly been touched by an unrelated female for…years," He explained staring at the road.

"I'm still a horrible person for doing that," She muttered, thinking that he couldn't hear her.

Sam faced her quickly, "You're not a horrible person. You didn't know that was going to happen. My mind has always been overly fragile for years and it wasn't just because you touched me," He said, confusing himself at his strange behaviour.

"Did you really go to medical school?" She asked, hesitantly, not wanting him to think she was accusing him of anything.

He nodded, smiling slightly, "Two years in London. Very interesting place; first time I'd been there. First time I'd been anywhere," He admitted.

She smiled too, "I've been to France; it's beautiful there. It's my first visit to America though; I just wish it were for different reasons," She said sorrowfully.

"What's the big deal with this Voldemort guy?"

She sighed, "He believes that only pure-blooded wizards or witches should be allowed to exist or use magic. Half-breeds or muggle-borns aren't worthy enough and have tainted blood. So he studied dark magic, rounded up pure-blood wizards to fight for him calling them Death Eaters and basically they go around and kill anyone that's muggle or a threat to Voldemort. The sad thing is though; Voldemort isn't even pure-blooded,"

"He sounds like an idiot," Sam commented, turning down the street that led to the path.

"He's a very powerful wizard. He's killed thousands and will continue if we don't do something. Or he'll just kill us," She said, feeling older then eighteen.

Sam gave her a sympathetic look, "Well if it's any consolation I'm not going to join with him,"

She chuckled slightly at this, "It's a lot of consolation. If you don't want to answer this question I'll understand but what is your birthright jewel?"

Sam frowned, "Do you understand the way the jewels work with the colours?" He asked, hoping she didn't.

"I know," She said, rolling her eyes.

He tensed, hoping he didn't scare her, "The first time I tried for my jewel I failed but when I re-did the test it came out with black but there was a note beside it from…Lorne. He's the creator of Blood; a legendary Dragon. In the note he said that this black jewel was equivalent to a thousand black jewels put together,"

Hermione remained frozen in her seat as they pulled up next to the other cars, not moving from her seat. He was that powerful? She reminded herself to never piss him of.

"Please don't be scared; I wouldn't hurt you," He whispered, looking at her nervously.

"I'm not scared just shocked," She admitted, knowing it was true.

Something fluttered in her stomach as he smiled gratefully at her, his nerves vanishing and he jumped out of the car, appearing at her side in moments to open her door. He looked nervously again and almost uncomfortable.

"What's wrong? Where did everyone go?" She asked, looking at the empty cars.

"Um I'm going to have to run," He said.

She frowned, "What am I supposed to do? Stand here?" She said sarcastically.

He breathed in, "No I've got to carry you,"

Her eyes widened in shock and she stepped away from her, stumbling slightly, "What? Why?"

He shrugged, still looking uncomfortable, "It's the only way to get there and the quickest. You might want to close your eyes if you get motion sickness,"

With no warning at her he picked her up gently, carrying her bridal-style and began to run evenly through the forest, dodging between trees and smiling to himself as he felt Hermione shiver against him and close her eyes in fear. He stopped just outside of the field, placing her gently on the ground, supporting her as she began to sway. As he touched her he waited for the uncomfortable feeling he got when touching someone and with a happy thought it didn't.

He waited patiently until she was able to support herself, blushing slightly as he brushed a loose curl away from her eyes. He stared into her eyes, a strange feeling settling over and he wondered briefly whether Jasper was playing with his emotions. He shook his head and led her towards the field, holding back a branch for her to walk through without getting hit.

As they arrived Rosalie had just finished placing the last base down and had run quickly over to Emmett. Carisle looked slightly worried as he muttered quickly to them.

"How are they going to play?"

Sam laughed, and walked over to them, "Have you guys ever played base ball before?" He asked.

"I have but none of them have," Hermione replied, "I'm not a huge fan though, I prefer to watch,"

Sam nodded his head, and smirked at them, "Why don't you watch our first game and if you think you can handle it you can play next time?" Sam bargained.

They nodded quickly, Sirius looking slightly putout but looked on curiously as Esme sat down next to them, Bella already sitting down next to Hermione and looked slightly pale.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked softly, watching as she jumped nervously.

"I'm fine I've just had bad experiences," She admitted softly, knowing that the vampires could all hear her.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, interested in the muggle that had accepted a vampire.

She shuddered, "Last time I was here a coven of vampires tracked them down. One was a tracker and wanted my blood. He almost killed me,"

Before Hermione got a chance to reply the game started. Edward, Sam and Jasper were on one team and Emmett, Rosalie, Carisle and Alice were on the other, Edward's team batting first. The wizards and witch watched in amazement as Edward hit the ball and watched as he zoomed around the bases, stopping on the last base. They continued to watch, cheering when Esme called a home run. When the game finished they spent the rest of the night talking and getting to know one another, becoming fast friends.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward watched in amusement as Sam chatted with Hermione, smiling every time he made her laugh. They looked at each other knowingly and didn't move when Carisle joined them.

"He's flirting with her isn't he?" Carisle asked.

They nodded, "It's about time," Emmett said cheekily.

Carisle gave him a look, "Leave him alone, he's had a hard life. It's good that he's letting someone in,"

They all agreed to let the new relationship unfold; only interfering if Sam remained oblivious or too scared to admit his feelings. They all hoped that this didn't happen, knowing that if Sam had feelings for this witch it wasn't just some hormonal teenager fling.

Thanks so much for the reviews so far. I want to know what you think of Bella becoming a witch as their going to be returning to Hogwarts soon to train Sam and the Cullens in magic! Please let me know! REVIEW!!!! I may not update tomorrow night, but I hopefully will.


	7. Shopping With Alice

Chapter 7

Sam stared blankly at the teacher, pretending to listen to his drabbling. He had already finished this unit last year. Next to him Hermione was taking notes frantically, and Sam couldn't help but wonder at how she could write so fast. He sighed happily as the teacher finished talking, letting them have the last five minutes of class for free time.

After the baseball game they had all returned to the Cullen's house, Bella asking Hermione about the magical world, listening intently as she described various animals. Remus and Sirius were talking quietly with Carisle, both looking slightly nervous. Sam, Emmett, Jasper and Edward had argued with Ron and Harry about sports, Emmett furiously denying that Quidditch could be better than baseball.

Sam looked at Hermione as she placed her notes away and giving him a disapproving stare.

"Why didn't you take any notes?" She asked.

He smirked, "I did this unit last year. Plus my dad's a doctor; I know a lot about biology (A/N I actually know nothing about biology only that they cut up frogs in class. Please don't ask me about it)," He said cheekily, "Why do you need so many notes?"

She frowned, "So I can study from them. Um…Alice asked me if I wanted to go shopping with her and Bella," She said, looking nervous.

Sam grinned, "We're pretty much all going, apart from Esme and Carisle. Do you like shopping?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yes but Bella warned me that she goes slightly…" She trailed off, searching for an appropriate word.

"Crazy?" He said.

She nodded fearfully and Sam chuckled and was about to reply when Edward and Bella dragged their seats next to theirs, joining in on their conversation.

"You are coming tonight, right?" Bella asked Hermione nervously.

Hermione gave her a weak smile, looking unsure, "Ah…yeah. She can't be that bad,"

Edward rolled his eyes, "Bella exaggerates. She doesn't like shopping with us because we buy her things," He said, exasperated.

She sighed happily, "I thought that she meant that Alice picked terrible things. I do have my own money though,"

Edward shrugged, "Money doesn't affect us considering Carisle's job and years of not buying food or medical bills,"

"There's one other problem,"

Edward and Sam looked at her, Sam with his eyebrow raised coolly and she replied hesitantly, "Harry and Ron are really…over protective,"

Bella rolled her eyes, "I know how you feel," she muttered, grinning when Edward gave her a mock hurt look.

They stood and left the room quickly, Edward and Bella teasing each other and Sam walking with Hermione smiling as she giggled at how big Emmett was controlled by Rosalie. When they walked into the canteen they saw Harry and Ron sitting at the Cullen's table, joking with Emmett and they quickly joined them sitting opposite each other.

"Hey Mione. What class do you have next?" Ron asked.

"I have English and then a spare," She said.

Ron wrinkled his nose, "I don't see the point in half of these muggle classes," He complained.

Bella stared at him coolly, looking slightly annoyed as he continued to compare the muggle world to the magical one. As interested as she was in the magical world she was angry that he acted as though the magical world was superior to the muggle world.

"Do you really ride around on broomsticks?" Bella asked mockingly.

Ron, happy to continue describing the magical world didn't catch her sarcasm and started talking excitedly, "Of course we do. We use them to play Quidditch…"

"Aren't they uncomfortable?" Bella asked innocently.

Ron blinked at her question and considered it, "Not really. It is for long flights," He admitted.

Bella glared at him then, "Well if you're community is so superior then why haven't you created your precious little brooms to be more comfortable? At least us _muggles_ can travel around comfortably," She snapped, grabbing her lunch tray and walked over to the bin, tripping clumsily.

Ron stared after her, his mouth open in shock and he snapped it shut looking guilty, "I offended her didn't I?" He muttered.

Edward sighed, "Well at least this way she won't be bugging me to change her," He muttered.

Hermione choked as she heard this, looking up at him with wide eyes, "She wants to become a vampire? I mean, no offence but that's a little…strange to want that,"

Edward laughed humourlessly, "You're telling me? Her reason is that she doesn't want to die," He said simply, on telling her half the truth.

Alice rolled her eyes, "It's not just that. She wants to be with Edward forever but he's being a stubborn male and refused it,"

Edward glared at her, "I will not damn her to a life like this!" He hissed.

Alice sighed, "Let's worry about this later," She stood up and left for class.

Hermione sighed as she sat by herself, wishing for the bell to go. She desperately needed to go shopping and do some girly things with actual girls, not just Harry or Ron. She forced herself to pay attention to the teacher drone on about poetry.

As she listened to the teacher reading out poetry she smiled discretely, the describing words reminding her about Sam. She froze at her thoughts, why was she thinking so much about Sam? She couldn't like him could she? No that was preposterous; she'd only just me the…boy? No boy wasn't appropriate; man. She giggled at her thoughts and blushed to crimson and shook them away. There was no way she could be thinking about starting up a relationship with someone, not well Voldemort was still at large. She knew that Sam wouldn't be as willing, having had his mind broken by a simple touch from her.

She jumped from her seat and bolted out the door as soon as she heard the bell ring, and sprinted to her locker. She tossed her books in, for once forgetting about homework and what she needed to do, her mind set on shopping. As she was entering the car park she met up with Bella who was waiting next to the car, arguing with Edward and looking close to tears. Hermione hesitated and stood back next to the doors, not wanting to intrude on their discussion.

She watched from the corner of her eye as Edward sighed and said something to her. She nodded, not looking happy but they stayed in silence and Hermione took this time to quickly approach them, smiling nervously.

"Hey, I'm not intruding am I?" She asked hesitantly.

"No we're just waiting for Alice to get here," Edward said, forcing a smile.

No sooner had he said that Alice appeared, Jasper walking beside her with Harry and Ron behind them. They split up into cars, Bella, Hermione and Alice into one car and Jasper, Ron, Harry and Edward in to another.

The girls drove quickly, Hermione and Alice eager to start shopping and Bella, eager to get the trip over with. As they arrived in Seattle Alice grabbed Bella's left arm and Hermione's right, and began to drag them into shops.

Two hours later Hermione realized what Bella was warning her about. The petit vampire shopped ruthlessly, tossing her credit card around between shops without hesitance at the cost. At last when they had finished shopping for clothes Hermione snuck of to a near by book shop, not noticing Sam following her.

Her eyes trailed across the book spines, and she selected one, holding it gingerly and read the blurb before placing it back. She continued and found herself at the romance section, one that she usually skipped. However she studied the spines for a moment, before picking one hesitantly blushing as she read the back and hastily put it back. Turning quickly she bumped into the hard chest and she looked up, blushing harder into the gaze of Sam.

"Sorry," She muttered, her face glowing from embarrassment at being caught in this section.

Sam didn't reply as he picked the book that she had previously held, reading the blurb silently. A quirky smiled appeared and he looked at her mischievously.

"You wouldn't be interested in this would you Hermione?" He asked innocently.

She stammered, "N-no I'll be going now," She muttered, trying to push past him.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him, "Are you sure?" He whispered into her ear.

She looked up into his eyes forgot what she was trying to do and everything around her. Sam leant down further and her mind blanked out just as…

Sam jerked back when he heard a small cough behind them, turning around to reveil Jessica Stanley, the annoying girl that was friends with Bella. She glared at Hermione and pushed past them.

Sam looked down at Hermione awkwardly; what did he do now? He wondered and felt disappointed as she forced a smile and excused herself.

You're an idiot Angelline. An absolute idiot, He thought to himself grimly.

Thanks for all the reviews. I can't believe people are actually reading this and enjoying it! Just to confirm some things Angelline is Sam's biological last name before he changed it to Cullen.

Some people are confused with what Sam is so here is a basic description; Sam is a human. He is basically a sort of wizard but instead of using a wand he uses two jewels. Because he has such a dark jewel he is very powerful. As he has lived with the Cullen's for so long he has adapted to them and has adapted to them so much that he now has the same abilities as they do.

Please keep reviewing.


	8. Meeting Death

A/n: sorry about the last chapter. I'm slightly disappointed about it being so brief. I hope you like this one though.

Chapter 8

Hermione sighed as the bell went ending her third day at Forks High. Ever since the shopping trip on Tuesday Sam had been avoiding her, obviously regretting their meeting in the bookshop. She had tried to talk to him during lunch and biology and he had replied shortly or ignored her attempts completely. She was dreading going to the Cullen's after school today, knowing that Sam would ignore her. She had only agreed to go for Bella's sake, Hermione being the only other female friend that knew about vampires.

Hermione walked to her locker gloomily, considering her chances of going back to the rented house to go over defence spells. She jumped slightly as Edward appeared next to her, looking amused.

"You're not trying to find an excuse to ditch us are you?" He teased.

She blushed, having forgotten about his mind-reading ability, "No, I've just got a lot of work to do," She protested.

Edward chuckled, "Are you sure that you're just trying to avoid a certain someone?" He asked knowingly.

She opened her mouth to protest and snapped it closed when no sound came out. If it were possible to her blush deepened and couldn't look Edward in the eye.

Edward sighed and she looked up at him uncertainly, his topaz eyes darkening slightly.

"Hermione you have to understand that Sam has never been in a relationship before. He barely lets anyone touch him, even though he's gotten better of these few years," He explained quietly.

Hermione frowned, "Why doesn't he like people touching him?" She asked, unsure of whether she wanted to hear the answer from Edward or not.

He shook his head, "Sam will tell you or give one of us permission to tell you when he feels that he trusts you enough. He doesn't trust people easily," He warned but smiled slight, "But I think he's warming up to you just fine. I swear to god I'm getting sick of him thinking of ways to talk to you without being an idiot," He muttered.

Hermione choked, "He's really been thinking that?" She squeaked.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes and I believe you have as well. Now stop trying to find an excuse to hide from him or Bella will mope the whole time,"

Hermione laughed, her mood brightening but she suspected that it was because Jasper was standing next to her locker with Sam. She felt her nerves slide away and she gave Jasper a bright smile, sending out waves of appreciation to him.

"You guys ready? Emmett and Rosalie have already gone home with Harry and Ron," Jasper said quietly.

She nodded, putting the books that she didn't need inside her locker and pulled out her bag, removing her wand and placing it in her pocket, making sure it wasn't seen. Edward gave her a strange look as she did this and she shrugged his questioning gaze off.

She followed them outside and out to their cars, Bella and Alice already waiting next to Edward's silver Volvo. Jasper smiled at her as she bounced over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and they moved over to her car Sam following them. Hermione got into Edward's car but not without looking longingly at Sam.

The short trip to the Cullen's house was amusing for Hermione, seeing how Edward deliberately speeded and teased Bella smirking as she blushed at his antics. Bella was crimson by the time they pulled into the drive way and ignored Edward's pleading gaze as he opened her door. She grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up the stairs and into the house, refusing to look in Edward's eyes.

"Bella, come on. You know I don't care about your clumsiness," He said softly, appearing in front of her and grabbing her shoulders.

She looked up angrily and made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Hermione watched fascinated as her eyes clouded over and she blinked dazedly up at him.

"R-right," She muttered her voice distant.

Emmett snickered behind them causing Hermione and Bella to jump, although Hermione reacting more strongly then Bella. She turned around whipping out her wand and sent a wordless stunner at Emmett. Luckily for Emmett the spell only knocked him over before he jumped back onto his feet and dusted himself of. Rosalie appeared next to him after hearing the loud 'thump' of him falling onto the wooden floor. She glared at Hermione angrily.

"What did you do to him?" She snarled, stepping towards her dangerously.

Hermione paled dramatically when Rosalie approached her, smartly lowering her wand quickly, "I…I…s-sent a stunner at him. I'm so sorry Emmett. You scared me and it's a reaction and I'm so sorry," She babbled, not noticing Sam as he walked into the room.

Seeing her wand out and the way Rosalie was glaring at her he figured that Hermione had accidentally used magic on Emmett.

Rosalie ignored her stuttering, "There is a simple rule here which you wizards had better learn! No magic used on us! Sam has managed to live seven years without using barely any of his magic…"

"Craft" Sam said annoyed.

"Whatever it's called; I don't care. Learn to react without waving the stupid stick around. What if it was Bella that you hit?" She screeched before turning on her heel and storming out of the room.

Emmett gave her an apologetic glance, "Sorry about her. I'm fine really, it actually tickled," He said lamely, attempting to cheer her up.

Hermione started muttering to herself incoherently and the two vampires and human gave each other uncertain looks. Sam sighed as he moved over to her at vampire speed, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder as he took the now hysterical girl to his room in attempts to calm her down.

When he got to his room he set her down gently on the bed to find her shaking uncontrollably. Panicked he searched her for signs of pain, finding nothing.

"Hermione? Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked panicked.

Her breathing became erratic, "I could've hurt someone. I've become so paranoid that I attacked someone because I got scared. What if it had of been Bella? It could've seriously injured her," She gasped.

Sam grabbed her by the shoulders and kneeled down in front of her, taking her hands in his, "Hermione calm down. You're hyperventilating," He said soothingly.

He watched as she took deep breathes and calmed down, a faint blush rising to her cheeks as the events hit her. She lowered her head in embarrassment, staring intently at her hands being wrapped firmly in his. He rubbed his thumb over her wrist gently, raising his other hand to lift her head up. He gently cupped her cheek and stroked it, looking in to her brown eyes.

All trace of thought left his mind as his instincts took over and before he knew what was happening he leaned in and kissed her softly. As they pulled apart Sam felt electricity shoot through him and apparently Hermione felt it as well as she lowered her mouth to his again and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sam groaned into her mouth and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, pushing her back onto the bed.

They both realized at the same time what they were doing and they pulled apart, resting their foreheads against the others and breathing heavily. Sam shifted over to the side of Hermione, resting his elbow on the bed and his head in his hand. He watched as she closed her eyes and regained her breathing, a faint blush rising to her cheeks as Sam gently stroked the back of his hand against her cheek and trailing down her neck and down her arms.

"Not that I'm not happy about…what just happened," She began breathlessly as Sam traced his hand across her flat stomach, "But I thought you weren't used to people touching you," She finished.

Sam smiled faintly, "So did I. Yet ever since I met you I've been feeling things I've never felt. It sounds completely corny I know, but it's true," He said looking into her eyes, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks at his words.

She smiled at him shyly, "I haven't stopped thinking about you since that day in the bookshop," She admitted quietly.

He smiled, "Same here. I'm sorry for ignoring you. I was attempting to control my emotions; I haven't been that close to a female in years," He said softly.

She looked down at his hand that was lying softly on her shoulder, "I need to know…is this just a-a one time thing?" She asked hesitantly, "I mean I understand that you've obviously been through something traumatic if you barely touch people but…"

Sam cut her of from her babbling by moving forward quickly and kissing her deeply, raking his fingers through her hair. She moaned and melted into the kiss, her hand lying limply on his chest. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"This isn't a one-time thing. I was wondering, well hoping, that you would like to go out on a…date with me?" He asked nervously, stutteringly slightly as he dropped his gaze.

"I'd love to," She gasped.

As he leant forward to kiss her again a scream from downstairs got their attention. They both sat up and bolted down the hall, Sam blocking Hermione as they got to the top of the staircase, signalling for her to stay where she was. He slowly crept down the stairs and she began to follow startled when a strong force blocked her from following. She jumped when invisible ropes coiled around her wrists and pinned them to her side and she jumped when Sam's voice spoke gently in her mind.

"_Relax; I've placed a shield around you and your mind. I'll let you go when it's safe. If you need to talk to me talk in your mind,_" He instructed.

She stared desperately at his back as he continued down the stairs, pausing to look swiftly into the lounge room. She sighed with relief when the ropes disappeared and she hesitantly stepped forward, relieved that the shield allowed her to move down to Sam. She gasped when she saw who was in the lounge room.

"_Are they Death Eaters?_" Sam asked her, never tearing his gaze away from the masked strangers.

She nodded and pulled out her wand, releasing the vampires who had all been bound and whispered to them to stay where they were. Bella was staring fearfully at the wizards who had yet to recognize that she wasn't a vampire.

"Well, well, well little baby Potter's all alone and without Dumbledore for help," A shrill female voice jeered, "Where's your little mudblood. I would've loved ever so much to crucio'd her,"

Ron and Harry glared at her both wands raised unwavering. From behind the Death Eaters Harry noticed the spells being removed from the vampires and sent a quick thought to Edward, noticing Bella trembling behind him.

'_Get Bella out of here before they notice she's human,_' He thought, never taking his eyes away from the five Death Eaters.

Edward quickly moved over to Bella, about to bend and pick her up as he felt the point of wood against his neck. He stiffened automatically and twirled around to face the masked stranger, doing his best to block Bella behind him. Unfortunately Bella didn't go unnoticed by the Death Eater and a sadistic grin spread across their face.

"Well look what we have here; a muggle," A cold voice drawled out.

Harry pointed his wand at the wizard, "Touch her Malfoy and you'll regret it," He said coldly, shocking the vampires that had known him to be quiet and friendly.

Malfoy ignored him, "I can think of a few things I'd like to do to that piece of filth," He jeered and pointed his wand at Edward's face, "Move out of my way muggle,"

The vampires stared at him unbelievably and Emmett snorted with laughter at their idiocy. Edward smirked at the wizards, lifted his hand up and grabbed his wand, jerking the wood up and snapping it soundly. Malfoy lunged at him in anger and Emmett wasted no time in flicking him in the stomach, sending him sprawled out against the wall.

Harry and Ron took this time to curse the stunned wizards, joined by Hermione and Sam.

"Stupefy"

"Expelliamus,"

Bella watched from the ground as the wizards and witches fought, not moving in fear of drawing their attention to her. Edward had gone to help Sam as more Death Eaters appeared and she was left vulnerable. She jumped when a cold hand snaked around her mouth, muffling her terrified scream as something poked into her neck.

"You're vampire boys going to be sorry for breaking my spear wand. No matter; I've got another one," Malfoy hissed.

"Edward," She screamed, tears flowing from her eyes in terror as her words were drowned out by a spell. For the first time since meeting Edward she wished that he could read her mind.

"Crucio," He hissed.

Bella screamed as her body writhed and twisted, hot pokers jabbing at her entire body and she shook with pain like she had never felt before. As the cursed was uttered Hermione whipped around and sprinted over to Bella, throwing curses at random Death Eaters that tried to block her way. She felt relief as members of the Order apparated in, Ron having apparated to Headquarters once the fight had started.

She pointed her wand at Lucius Malfoy as he watched with sadistic pleasure at the tormented girl as she screamed in silence.

Without hesitance Hermione screamed out curses as quick as she could, "Expelliumas, stupefy, pertificus totalus,"

She watched as he stiffened and thudded back against the wall, his grey eyes sneering at her even as he was trapped. She released Bella from the curse and she sat there sobbing as Edward appeared at her side, holding her and rocking her gently. The fight had stopped the moment the other Order members had arrived followed closely by aurors.

Molly Weasley apparated in just as Hermione stunned and bound Malfoy and she went over to help the muggle girl. She jumped back in shock as a stunning man appeared at her side, holding her and whispering to her.

"What on Earth happened here?" A man's voice called out shocked.

Carisle and Esme had just arrived home and stared in shock at their destroyed home. Sam was sporting a deep cut on his cheek and bruises across his arms. Emmett was dragging Jasper outside and Rosalie followed and Alice was over with Bella.

Carisle looked sharply at the wizards who had their wands out and they immediately lowered them. Esme spotted Sam and rushed over to him, concern flickering over her features.

"Sam, are you alright?" She gasped.

Her son smiled reassuringly at her, "It's nothing at Dad can't fix mum. It's just a little scratch,"

Carisle walked over to them, a cloth in his hand and he pressed that against the cut, wiping away the blood and examined the cut.

"It won't need stitches. What happened?" He asked quietly, pretending to continue examining it.

"A group of Death Eaters attacked. You might want to check Bella for injuries; she was hit with something pretty bad. Jasper would've passed out had he not been fighting," He murmured.

Molly frowned as the parents arrived home, but brushed away thoughts as she scurried over to the muggle girl.

"Move aside and let someone help her. She's going to need to be obliviated," She sighed and tried to pull the man away but jumped when he snarled at her.

"What the hell does that mean Hermione?" He snapped and pulled the sobbing girl closer to him.

Hermione frowned, "That won't be necessary Molly. She already knows about our community. It means that she'd have her memory of the attack erased but I won't let that happen,"

Molly gasped, "These muggles know? Hermione!" She cried.

"Mrs. Weasley the Cullen's aren't muggles," She snapped, irritated at the older woman.

Bella was slowly calming down, her sobs fading and she shuddered slightly and rested her head on Edward's shoulder keeping her eyes clamped shut. She tensed as someone brushed against her and she looked hesitantly over at Hermione.

"Bella, I need you to drink this. It'll take away the pain and the shaking," She said gently.

Bella nodded and took it gratefully without hesitance. She noticed Alice sitting in front of her and she gave her a small smile as the potion took affect and she sat up straighter.

"I feel fine now," She said calmly.

Hermione and Molly gaped at her but Edward chuckled weakly, "You always were good at handling bad situations," He murmured.

Alice snorted and looked around noticing that the ministry wizards were disappearing but few strange ones were staying. Edward lifted Bella up and walked her over to the couch, placing her softly down and kissed her head gently. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie returned from outside, having gone on an extremely quick hunt.

An old man stood in front of them wearing aqua robes, his face old and blue twinkling eyes and long white beard.

"Is anyone harmed?" He asked quietly, looking pointedly at Bella.

She ignored the look and shook her head, "Hermione gave me a potion," She explained.

The wizard looked at her strangely, "You were tortured under the cruciatus curse and although the potion takes away some of the lingering after affects you should still be in some pain,"

Carisle stood forward and explained quickly with a slight chuckle, "Bella is known to be able to recover from…ah unpleasant situations quickly,"

"As long as I don't need any needles," She muttered.

The old man smiled, "That won't be necessary. I'd like to apologise for the destruction of your home," He began, looking over at Carisle, "I am professor Dumbledore and if I'm not mistaken you are the Cullen's?"

"That would be correct. I am Carisle, this is my wife Esme. My children Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Alice and Sam and Edward's girlfriend, Bella," Carisle said, stepping up to the wizard and shook his hand politely.

Dumbledore smiled, "Please don't take offence to this but you are vampires, correct?"

Molly gasped as Carisle nodded in confirmation and took a small step back, pulling Hermione and Ron with her. Ron glared at her and stepped up next to Emmett and smirked at him.

"I'm never going to forget the look on Malfoy's face when you flicked him," Ron snickered.

Molly looked scandalized, "Ronald, come here this instant," She whispered.

Carisle looked at her, "We do not harm humans," He informed her.

She looked at him coldly, "You're a vampire, you feed of humans," She said rudely.

Carisle looked stunned at her words, "My family and I do not feed of humans," He said harshly.

She didn't look convinced and was about to reply when Ron gave her a glare, "Mum how can you be so prejudice! They feed of animals and if they didn't, they've had plenty of time to kill us! Carisle is a muggle healer; he helps people not kills them," He snapped.

Dumbledore wasn't paying attention to the conversation between mother and son but was staring at Sam with knowing eyes, much like how Remus had. He squirmed under his gaze and looked down startled as Hermione appeared next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, not to hard in case he felt uncomfortable. He smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist ignoring the smirks his family were sending at him.

"About time," Emmett muttered to Ron who grinned.

Hermione and Sam blushed but didn't separate. Mrs. Weasley frowned at them and stepped forward with her hand on her waist, pointing her other at them.

"Hermione Granger! You choose now of all times to get into a relationship and with a vampire!" She said scolding her like she was a little child instead of an adult.

"Mrs. Weasley with all due respect you are not my mother…" Hermione began angrily.

Mrs. Weasley waved her hands in the air looking exasperated, "Well someone's got to. Merlin knows that you haven't thought about being in a relationship seriously. You've been under too much stress since your parents died but going into a relationship with a vampire isn't the right way to deal with it,"

Hermione froze her face paling as she remembered her parents' bodies and what the Death Eaters had done to them. Edward flinched as the image flashed through his mind and looked away from Hermione. She was glaring at Mrs. Weasley, her eyes livid.

"How dare you! You have no right to talk about me like I am a child. If I am in a relationship with someone I've obviously thought about it because everyone knows I can't do something without thinking it through! You are not my mother nor will you ever be," She hissed, her hands shaking with uncontrolled rage.

"And for your information; I'm not a vampire," Sam said dangerously and his family members looked at him nervously.

"Sam, why don't you go outside for a moment?" Carisle said smoothly.

Mrs. Weasley, however, was unaware of how far Sam's anger could go and she glared at him, "What are you then? If I find out that you have pressured her into this…" She trailed of threatening.

Sam's anger snapped and the room chilled, causing the humans to shiver. Molly stared in shock as Sam's eyes flashed dangerously again, his arms unconsciously pulling Hermione closer to him as she shivered.

"Sam," Carisle said in a warning tone.

He ignored it and kept staring lividly at Molly, not noticing the several objects that started rising in the room.

"Sam," Jasper growled.

Sam snapped his head over to Jasper and accepted the wave of calm that was sent to him and the objects thudded to the ground and the temperature rising slightly. Sam, realizing how close he'd come to killing Mrs. Weasley started shaking, rubbing his head and drawing away from Hermione.

"I-I'm g-going outside," He gasped and disappeared.

Hermione moved to follow but Mrs. Weasley caught her arm, staring at her as though she was crazy.

"Let go," She snapped.

"You're not going anywhere near that boy! He's far too dangerous," Molly said stubbornly.

Hermione yanked her arm away and moved into the kitchen and out the back door. She looked at the empty field and had it not been for the quiet sobs she wouldn't have seen Sam shuddering against a tree.

A/N sorry it's been so long. I've had a busy week and I ended up re-writing this chap because I decided I didn't like the start. Hopefully I'll continue to update quicker. I may not be able to until Tuesday though. Please review!


	9. HeadQuarters

**a/n **I don't own twilight, HP or DJT! Happy birthday to my Beta TotalVampire-holic and thanks for Betaing. Enjoy and please keep reviewing!

**Chapter 9**

Sam stood facing the rough wood of the tree gasping and shuddering as his past came to haunt him once again. He stifled sobs as the image of his sisters dead broken body flashed through his mind and for the thousandth time he cursed his weakness and his inability to protect his little sister, his duty as a Warlord Prince.

'_I don't deserve the title of a Warlord Prince,_' he thought bitterly.

"Sam?" A gentle voice called.

He felt his anger disappear at her soft, innocent voice and he relaxed. He couldn't explain what he was feeling for Hermione, but he knew he'd die to save her; to keep her alive. He looked over at her and felt his rage rise again after seeing the bruises and cuts on her arms from the curses. He ran over to her, startling her into falling backwards and into his arms.

He lifted her up gently, holding her like she weighed nothing, cradling her to his chest with one hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking slightly panicked and unsure as Sam lifted his hand to trail across her cheek, and tried to stay as still as possible seeing his dark gaze.

"Don't be afraid," He murmured, "I'd never hurt you,"

She shook slightly, "I'm not afraid of you Sam. I-I was worried about you," She stammered relieved as she felt his tense body relax, "Maybe you should do those breathing things that you did last time," She suggested, her voice more controlled.

He smiled crookedly at her and she felt the strange flutter in her stomach, which happened every time he smiled, "I'm already calm. Sorry about before," He said calmly, gently placing her back onto the ground.

She smiled in return and sat down on the soft grass, not caring if it was wet. She faced Sam as he too sat down and leaned his elbows on his knees and closed his eyes, breathing deeply despite saying he was calm.

"So was that a typical situation for you to be in?" He asked when he was satisfied that he was indeed calm.

She snorted in a un-lady like fashion, "Is it that obvious? We're always expecting to be attacked by the bastards,"

He smirked at her, "Or you could just be extremely paranoid,"

She gave him a mock glare, "If I was paranoid then I would've taken you into custody when we first met,"

He gave her a friendly smile, "You wouldn't have gotten me out of the house in one piece," He said cheerfully.

She laughed, "In that case I'm glad that I'm not paranoid," She said, smiling.

The looked gloomily at the house as an argument broke out and Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through the house and outside. Hermione flinched and started muttering incoherently.

"Is she always so…nosy?" He asked her.

"You have no idea," She muttered and stood up, stretching and revealed the dark bruises from the curses again.

Sam grabbed her arm gently as he stood, preventing her from walking back into the house. He pulled the sleave of her jumper up and snarled at the ugly bruise. She shook his hand of her and grabbed his larger hand in her tiny one and pulled him behind her and back into the house.

"How could you let her near that boy?" Mrs. Weasley screeched at Sirius and Remus, "You were supposed to be looking after them and you let her run around with a Warlord Prince,"

All the vampires flinched at the level of her voice but were all becoming increasingly enraged, mainly Emmett, at the way she was referring to Sam. Carisle gave her a cool glance, his calm stance hiding his anger from the witch.

"You make him sound like an animal," He said sharply.

Mrs. Weasley in her hysteria swivelled to face him, "Well he may as well be! He is obviously unstable and shouldn't be anywhere near muggles,"

"You know you remind me of my Grandmother," Sam said darkly, leaning casually against the door way studying his fingers.

Mrs. Weasley gaped at him and opened her mouth to respond but he cut across her, looking up sharply and gave her a dangerous smile.

"Trust me; that would be a bad thing. I'll tell you this once so you had better listen; I would never harm an innocent person. It's against my nature and everything I have ever lived for. Remember the tiny little fact that you know nothing about me," He said warningly.

Hermione stood next to Ron her arms crossed over her chest and a frown set on her face from the comments that Mrs. Weasley made about Sam. Although they had only just started dating she felt incredibly angry at the thought of Sam being hurt emotionally.

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips and gave Sam a dark stare, "I am merely stating the obvious. I do not want my son and his friends in danger and I certainly don't want Hermione near an unstable man. She is not ready for a relationship this soon after her parents…"

"MRS. WEASLEY! That is enough! How dare you bring my parents into this? How dare you try and make me sound as if I am a helpless child. I am of age and you would do well to remember that. If I want to be in a relationship with Sam, I bloody well will so I suggest you get used to it," Hermione shouted, clenching her fists furiously.

Dumbledore took a step towards the arguing group raising a hand to get their attention, "I believe that is quite enough now," He began. His eyes swivelled back to Sam who had controlled his anger, "Now before I continue I would like to know what type of magical being you would be,"

Sam closed his eyes and groaned, wishing his life were simpler, "I'm a bloody Warlord Prince. If you have a problem with that then leave," He growled earning a smack on his arm from Esme.

"Sam, be polite," She scolded and he pouted, crossing his arms across his chest.

Dumbledore gave Sam a sharp look, "What's your birthright?" He asked without hesitance, ignoring Mrs. Weasley's furious stuttering.

Sam gave him a cool stare, "What's it to you?"

"Sam" Carisle sighed.

"Fine, fine. It's black," He muttered, clearly uncomfortable.

Dumbledore paled, "Have you made the offering?" He asked, his tone wavering slightly.

He nodded, "My other is Ebony and is equivalent to at least a hundred thousand black jewels," He replied hesitantly.

"Have you been trained properly?"

He shook his head, "Nope, I haven't used them in a couple of years," He admitted.

Dumbledore was silent for a moment, thinking carefully and spoke slowly, "How would you feel about coming to Hogwarts to study as a wizard and as a Warlord Prince?"

Sam gaped at him, "I just got back from England after two years! I'm not leaving my family again," He said stubbornly.

His family protested furiously claiming that he needed to learn more about his powers. He stubbornly shook his head and their protests died down as Dumbledore raised his hand. He looked over at Bella as she watched the scene silently. He walked over to her, chuckling as Edward growled at him warningly. Dumbledore pulled out his long wand and presented the handle to Bella.

"Do you mind giving this a wave for me?" He asked.

Bella accepted the wand hesitantly, not wanting to make him angry. She held it for a moment before waving it slightly and she jumped as the windows exploded and shattered glass flew everywhere. She threw the wand back into Dumbledore's waiting hand and jumped back from it.

"Just as I thought," He muttered and he smiled reassuringly at Bella, "It's quite alright. Miss Swan did you realize that you are a witch?"

Bella gaped at him and without any further comment she fainted. Edward caught her before she hit the ground his face masked with shock and amusement. Sighing he carried her bridal style up to his room, knowing that she was now safe. When he appeared Dumbledore began speaking again.

"I would like to invite your family to study at Hogwarts. I understand that you think it is not possible for you to do such a thing in your…condition. If you haven't heard, which I am assuming you haven't, there is a newly discovered potion for vampires…to turn them human,"

The Cullen family gaped at Dumbledore, not believing the words that he had spoken. Carisle, however, was staring thoughtfully at Dumbledore.

"What exactly does the potion do other than turn us back human?" He asked, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Your physical appearance wouldn't differ, your skin would become darker and your eye colour would return to what it was before you turned into a vampire. Your special abilities will remain with you as well as your hearing, speed but your strength will diminish slightly but not much," Dumbledore informed them, his eyes sparkling.

Carisle narrowed his eyes slightly, looking suspicious, "And this has been proven already?"

"Of course. I would be able to get you the potion and you would go through the change at the infirmary at Hogwarts. It lasts for approximately two days and it has the opposite affect of what you went through for the transformation to vampire. Afterwards I would be happy to train you for whatever you would like to learn," Dumbledore explained, "However we have delayed much too long. What are we going to do about Bella's father?"

Alice stiffened slightly and the wizards and witches watched as her eyes glazed over and a smirk spread across her lips. She looked over at Edward and he nodded.

"It'll work,"

Alice nodded and disappeared without a word and Edward quickly explained that she was going to talk to Charlie about them being vampires and that she was a witch.

Dumbledore handed a piece of paper to Carisle, "Please memorize this,"

Sam watched as his family members took a quick glance at the note and handed it from one to the next and when it reached Sam he looked down and cocked his head to the side.

_The Order of the Phoenix is located at Grimauld Place_

"Why do I have to memorize this?" He asked confused.

Hermione chuckled, "Because you can only find the location if you've been told by the secret keeper which is Dumbledore," She explained.

He shrugged and ran the note up to Bella, hearing her wake. She read it confused and he gave her a brief explanation as well as Alice telling Charlie that she was going to Hogwarts. Bella shrugged and walked downstairs, hugging Edward when she tripped on the second step.

She looked over at Dumbledore as he held out a long rope and instructed them to pack whatever clothes they will need for a couple of nights. Sam quickly got his overnight bag and stuffed it with clothes and rejoined his family downstairs. He hesitantly gripped the rope when he was instructed and felt a strange lurching at his stomach as their family room disappeared and he opened his eyes hesitantly to find himself standing in a dark kitchen.

"Welcome to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix,"


	10. Going Through a Change

Chapter 10

It had been two weeks since the Cullen's had arrived at Grimauld Place and they had already been admitted to the Order. Dumbledore had explained to them about Voldemort and gave them a list and description of main Death Eaters.

Sam sighed and gave a last look at the few Order members that he had met. He gave a final smirk at Fred and George who were giving Emmett and Jasper a mock salute. Edward was locked in a strong embrace with Bella, both knowing that they wouldn't see each other for at least three days. His smirk changed into a smile as Hermione walked over to him, having said her good byes to Rosalie and Alice. He wrapped his arms around her gently resting his head on top of her soft hair.

Neither of them would see each other until Sam got back from Hogwarts, having demanded to be there for his family while they went through their transformation from Vampire to human, or in their case wizards and witches. Dumbledore had reluctantly agreed having hoped that Sam would've agreed to being tutored by Hermione. They had made a deal that Sam could go, as long as he read through the fourth, fifth and sixth defence, charms and transfiguration books but go through practical Defence with Harry.

"I'm going to miss you," Hermione mumbled into his chest, her arms lying limply around his waist.

He sighed, "I'll miss you too but I won't be gone for that long," He said reassuringly.

"I know it's just that," She hesitated and squirmed, "I'm not used to…feeling this way," She said, hiding her face in his chest.

He kissed her head softly, "I know what you mean. I'm not going to forget you in the three days that I'm at Hogwarts. You'll be able to come and visit right?" He asked hopefully.

She laughed and swatted her hand at his shoulder, "If you're going to use that as an excuse to get out of your homework then I won't. You're in for a brutal two weeks of training mister,"

He pouted, "Not fair. I know how to use my jewels thank you very much," He said indignantly.

Hermione gazed at him, her mood suddenly serious, "Can you?" She asked quietly.

Sam looked away from her face, "I'm not going to lie to you Hermione; if I'm pushed too far about some things I will snap. That'll never change,"

She gave him a small smile, "I know and I don't care. You'd better get over there before they leave without you," She said, her eyes blinking rapidly.

Swapping the heavy bag from his right shoulder over to his left he peered down at her, releasing the hold on his empathic powers as he did so. He was overcome with feelings of fear, sadness and…love? He pulled back immediately, growling at Jasper when he snickered. He smiled down at her Hermione for the last time and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

He pulled back and stood next to Harry, watching as a small red-head hugged him ruthlessly.

"Ginny come on, I'll see you again soon," Harry protested as he flinched.

She tightened her hold, "You've only just gotten back and now you're going to leave again! What do you need to do at Hogwarts?" She asked.

Sam prayed to the Darkness that Harry wouldn't pull him into this, yet his hopes disappeared at Harry's next words, "Er...I'm training Sam in defence,"

Sam moved silently away from the now red faced girl as she turned her eyes on him, glaring furiously. Ginny had been against having Sam at the Headquarters, having been taught by her mother about Warlord Prince's and after hearing the way Mrs. Weasley spoke about him, she more then resented him.

"Why do you need to train him? Just make him angry enough and he'll destroy all of Hogwarts without a problem," She sneered.

Sam stiffened and she smirked triumphantly, "How exactly do we know that he hasn't already joined You-Know-Who? He's been in England for two years; that's plenty of time to go into You-Know-Who's service,"

"Warlord Prince's don't serve males. Especially ones that are weaker," He said stiffly.

"That still doesn't explain why you were in England though," Ginny snapped, giving him a smirk.

He gazed at her coolly, "I was studying medicine for two years. I completed the first degree of medicine,"

She gaped at him and Harry interrupted quickly scowling, "Ginny, he hasn't joined Voldemort. Just because he's a Warlord Prince doesn't change anything,"

Ginny whirled around to face him, "Doesn't change anything? It changes everything; he shouldn't be allowed to be around people! He-he should be in Azkaban!"

Harry face became livid which Sam had gathered, wasn't something that was usual. The room was silent and Edward was frowning at the ground, no doubt registering the thoughts of the room. Harry was staring at Ginny as though he had only just met her.

"Harry, I didn't mean to say that," She said, looking apologetic.

His voice was oddly calm, "Then why did you say it? You are being as prejudice to Sam as Voldemort is being to muggles,"

With that Harry turned to Sam and beckoned him over to his family, grasping the portkey and waiting for the others to follow. Sam gave a final smile to Hermione as he disappeared from the room.

When they stopped the Cullen's, minus Sam, landed gracefully on their feet. Harry and Sam thumped down on to the ground, a small groan coming from each. Harry jumped up followed by a grumbling Sam and led them down a small path. As they walked over a small hill, Hogwarts came into view and they admired it from the distance.

Harry continued to lead them up the path and as they entered Hogwarts through the high gates they were greeted by a stern looking woman.

"Hello Potter. Didn't have any trouble did you?" The lady asked, tilting her head to look down at him.

He gave her a small smile, "Nothing out of the unusual, Professor. Is the potion set up?"

She nodded, "Severus has dished out the required amount for each of them. They may have it whenever they please, as long as it is tonight,"

Jasper frowned, "Why tonight?"

She glanced at the Cullen's uneasily, as though she had just revealed a deadly secret, "It'll lose its potence if it is left any longer then ten hours," She said stiffly.

Edward sighed exasperatedly, "We're not going to eat you!"

She gaped at him, taken aback at the bluntness of his statement, "How did you…?"

He rolled his eyes, "I can read minds. Now stop thinking of being a meal and show us this potion already!" He demanded.

"Why are you in such a hurry to change into human?" She asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at him.

"Well, the thing is my girlfriend is determined to become a vampire to spend the rest of eternity with me. Plus I've been a vampire for 105; it'd be kind of nice to actually be able to die," He said with another role of his eyes.

Stunned she wordlessly led them into the castle, not bothering to give them time to study the beautiful grounds. She entered the castle through the large doors and continued leading them, taking sharp turns left and right before she finally held open a door for them. They entered cautiously, the smell of sick blood polluting the air, yet not so much to cause them to crave it.

Clean beds were made leaning against the walls on either side and led up towards a large cabinet that was filled with small bottles. A witch bustled towards them, observing each of the Cullen's but as she made her way to Sam Harry intercepted her.

"He's a Warlord Prince,"

The witch jerked away from him nervously before turning and walking towards a small cauldron. She served out seven portions of the potion and beckoned the now nervous vampires over to her.

"What exactly will happen?" Rosalie asked, curling her lip back at the disgusting smell.

The witch narrowed her eyes, "After you drink it your skin will start to warm up and your insides will start seize. After the first day your veins will have blood flowing through them. The second day your lungs and brain start to re-function and on the last day your heart starts beating,"

Carisle nodded, a knowing glint in his eyes, "It's basically a softer version of the transformation,"

"Yippee," Emmett muttered.

Sam gave his family a sympathetic look, "When are you going to have it?" He asked.

Carisle looked at the members of his family, knowing that they were waiting for him to make a decision, "No better time then the present,"

They all nodded and took a glass each, eyeing it wearily and sculled it all in one gulp. The change started instantly. They just managed to put the glasses down before they all doubled over in pain, Jasper kneeling on the ground with one hand wrapped around his stomach and the other clenching his head.

"We need to get them onto a bed. I'm not going to be able to move them though; we can't use magic on them," The witch said, worry etching her features.

Sam nodded, "I'll do it; none of you will be able to move them. Is there a more secluded place?" He asked as he heaved Edward up.

"Yes, there's a single room attached to my office. Why?"

"Jasper is empathic. He's going to be in triple times the amount of pain then the others," He panted.

The witch disappeared into another room and Harry bent over to help Sam. As Harry put Alice onto a bed and Sam heaved Emmett next to Rosalie. They turned back to Jasper and Sam clutched his head, his mental shield around his own empathic powers giving away and he felt the pain from his family. Without waiting for the nurse to come back he grabbed Jasper and half dragged, half carried him into the secluded area.

He sighed with relief as their pain faded slightly but not enough to ease his mind. He felt terrible that his family had to suffer.

"Well, we'd better start your training," Harry said, slapping him on the shoulder comfortingly.

Sam nodded distractedly and gave a final look at his withering family and left the room. Harry gave him a quick tour around the castle before leading him up to the second floor (A/N I'm not sure if this is actually the right floor.) and into a deserted classroom. Harry and Sam wordlessly took off their robes and each pulled out their wands, Sam eyeing his with a doubt.

"Are you sure this thing will work?" He asked.

Harry chuckled at his look, "You'd be surprised. And yes it'll work. Alright, first I'm going to teach you basic defence spells. Repeat after me 'Expelliamus',"

Sam repeated it again and again until Harry was satisfied that he knew it. They continued throughout the day with these spells, Sam practicing them on Harry after he'd learnt the correct incantation and wand movements.

By the end of the first day Sam was exhausted but went to check on his family before he went to bed. He entered and was kicked out immediately. Snarling he returned to his rooms, keeping a firm eye on the staircases.

The next two days that followed became a small routine for him to distract himself from his worry about his family. In the mornings he would do his physical exercise until mid morning where he began studying the various topics that were assigned to him and later in the evening he would practice defence and Occlmency with Harry.

Sam paced anxiously in the great hall, starting from the giant doors and continuing down to the teachers' tables, a bit faster then human speed. He had been doing this for the past half hour while he waited for his family to come out from the infirmary. He looked up as the door opened and the nurse, whom he had found out, was Madam Pomfrey, walked in with a pleased smile on her face.

"I believe an introduction is in order. I'd like everyone to welcome the Cullen family," Dumbledore spoke, causing Sam to jump and look behind him.

The Order, including Hermione and Bella, stood behind him waiting for the arrival of the new humans, or in their case wizards and witches. Bella stumbled up next to him, a nervous and excited expression on her face and she gave him a weak smile. He returned it and ran a hand through his curly hair, wishing that they'd hurry up.

The doors re-opened and as his family came into view Sam gaped stupidly at them, surprised at the changes in them. Although their skin was no longer pasty white they were still quite pale. Alice and Rosalie had both gotten shorter whilst Emmett and Jasper had gotten slightly taller, almost as tall as Sam. Carisle had light blue eyes whilst Esme's were a soft brown. They were both smiling happily and they all walked up to Sam, each giving him a hug as he muttered angrily at them for making him worried.

Alice laughed and replied, "You sound like a grandmother,"

He smirked, "Speaking of which…Emmett, man, you're going to have to be careful with Rose now,"

Carisle smacked him upside the head but a panicky look crossed all the males faces as their respective wives glanced at them firmly. Edward, spotting Bella, ran over to her not as fast as he used to but still inhumanely fast. He picked her up and swung her around, placing her gently onto the ground and kissed her without hesitation or control.

"Get a room," Emmett called.

The entire family stood still as Edward grinned at them, him now being able to be with Bella…more closely. Dumbledore watched with amusement as Emmett and Jasper teased their wives, enjoying the blush that spread across their cheeks. Bella smirked evilly at Alice as she whined at Jasper, telling him to stop embarrassing her or he'll be on the couch for the rest of the week.

Dumbledore clapped his hands cheerfully, "I believe a feast is in order…"

Thanks everyone for their reviews and sorry for this being so late. I've been getting a little stuck on ideas. Next chapter is feast with the Cullen's…or at least I think that'll be it. It'll probably be shorter then the others. I'm starting to get to the point where I need some ideas…so any suggestions on what you want to happen let me know! As requested I'm trying to put more of Harry in my chapters. Please review!


	11. Dinner with the Cullen

Chapter 11

The Cullen's sat nervously at the long table in the middle of the Hall, staring incredulously at the piles of food that appeared in front of them. Whilst the Order and Sam and Bella began picking out some food from each tray, the Cullen's poked hesitantly at various vegetables.

Bella giggled as Edward examined the plate of roast potatoes, stabbing one quickly and dumping it on his plate as though it would run away. He turned and glared at her, watching as she served herself some potatoes as well.

"You know you can eat the potatoes, Edward. It's not going to attack you," She teased.

He growled at her, a satisfied look spreading across his face at the new sounding growl, "In case you've forgotten I haven't had to eat…this type of…stuff in quite a long time," He said indignantly.

Bella laughed, "Come on Edward, try the potatoes; their really nice,"

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously he cut the potato in half and picked it up with his fork. Hesitantly he popped the small piece into his mouth and chewed nervously. Bella smirked knowingly at him as he finished the rest of the potato off quickly, dumping another onto his plate happily and ignored the 'I-told-you-so' look from Bella.

Unlike the rest of his family Emmett was eating away happily at the roast chicken, ignoring the amused glances from Hermione and Harry. Jasper gave him a disgusted glare as he continued stuffing his face with the different selections of meat and vegetables. Jasper, who still hadn't eaten anything, stared fearfully at his now full plate. He glared at his petit wife as she, too, ate the food although cautiously.

"Emmett, how can you eat that? It looks feral," Jasper said disgustedly.

"You find cooked food disgusting, yet you had no trouble drinking the blood from animals?" Hermione inquired amusedly.

Jasper gave her a mock offended look, "Well I say; how rude!"

Alice rolled her eyes, "Jaz stop being so dramatic. Eat your food; you're going to have to get used to it,"

Grumbling he stabbed at his food, not noticing Alice's eyes watching him carefully. Hermione frowned at her look and she studied the food Jasper had on his plate. Chicken, vegetables, curry…curry? Hermione snickered as Jasper took a bit out of the curry, his face paling as he swallowed the burning food.

"ALICE! WHAT DID YOU GIVE ME?" He roared, gagging on the taste.

He jumped up, hopping from one foot to the other as he looked desperately for something to get rid of the burning in his mouth.

Feeling sorry for him Bella stood and poured him a glass of milk, "Drink this; it'll stop the burning," She suggested as if knowing what he was thinking.

Jasper took the glass immediately, gulping down the white liquid without hesitation. He sighed with relief when the hot taste in his mouth disappeared and he turned to glare at his giggling wife.

"That wasn't funny. You try some of it," He snapped, tipping the curry onto her plate.

"It can't be that bad!" She chuckled and took a large scoop.

Jasper watched her face as the hot food kicked in and she spat out clumps of curry, coughing and waving her hands at her mouth to cool it down.

"BELLA! GIVE ME THAT STUFF YOU GAVE HIM!" She cried, running over to Bella, hopping from one foot to the other desperately, acting suspiciously like Jasper as she did so.

Bella giggled and poured her a drink, having it snatched out of her hand as Alice gulped it down furiously. She turned back to Jasper after thanking Bella, giving him an apologetic smile.

"Don't even say it," She said calmly, ignoring the roaring laughter from Emmett, Hermione and Harry.

"Don't you children know how to behave?" Carisle asked irritated.

Emmett rolled his now blue eyes, "Of course we can dad. That is, when we want to," He added under his breath.

Carisle glared at him, "God forbid that couldn't be all the time," He said sarcastically.

The entire Cullen family, minus Carisle, stared at him in shock as the sarcasm leaked through his voice. He gave them an annoyed glance.

"I can be sarcastic you know," He snapped, setting his knife and fork down onto the plate neatly, as though he'd never been a vampire.

"That'd be the day," Edward muttered.

Esme came to her husbands rescue, "Just eat your dinner. Quietly," she added, looking pointedly at Emmett.

Muttering the teenagers obeyed sullenly, Emmett grinning evilly at the sudden idea to annoy Jasper. Rosalie shrieked as a large spoonful of green peas flew past her and landed over Jasper and Rosalie's hair and clothes.

Jasper growled and grabbed a piece of broccoli and threw it at Emmett's face. He roared with laughter as the piece of broccoli managed to fly into Emmett's open mouth and he choked on it, his face reddening at the lack of oxygen.

Startled by Emmett's sudden choking, Hermione jumped up from her seat and pounded viciously onto Emmett's back. He gave her a weak smile as he finally coughed the green vegetable up and he swiftly grabbed the large glass of water sitting in front of Harry. Moving gracefully he walked behind the laughing Jasper and promptly tipped the cold water onto his head.

"EMMETT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Jasper roared as he shook his head, sending bits of water flying around the table.

The occupants at the table flinched back from the water and watched half in amusement and interest as Jasper chased Emmett around the hall, his curses and threats echoing around them. Sam chuckled lightly, watching the scene before him with amusement as he quietly at his dinner. Hermione gave him a weak look.

"Are they always like this?"

Sam snorted, "Oh yeah. It's a good thing they'll sleep now because if you heard some of the pranks that they pulled on each other during the night…" He trailed of as Rosalie and Alice both groaned and shuddered.

"Please don't remind us," Rosalie groaned, banging her head lightly on the table.

Alice nodded grimly, "I'd never hear the end of how Jasper managed to coerce Emmett into wearing French maid costume,"

Harry gave her a strange look, "They actually did that?"

"You don't want to know," Carisle, Esme and Edward called, shuddering as well.

Sam snickered, "Personally I thought it was great blackmail. Emmett let me sleep in for weeks in peace and quiet,"

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I took photos and threatened to post them on his favourite sport site on the internet," He smirked.

"So that's how you did it," Rosalie gasped, grinning at Sam.

Sam pushed his plate forward and looked over at Harry. Seeing that he too was finished he decided to finally get him to answer some of his questions that had been nagging him since they had left the Headquarters.

"Hey Harry, are you finished?" He called.

Harry nodded and Sam continued, "Do you think you could run over some of those spells with me before desert. Knowing these guys they'll take their time,"

Harry grinned and stood, leading him out of the hall silently. They wandered up to the abandoned classroom which they had been using for training and Harry conjured two chairs. Sam looked at him shocked.

"How did you know I wanted to talk?" He asked curiously.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Considering you whinged every time I mentioned training to you I figured there was something else happening. So what's wrong?" He asked, looking slightly concerned.

Sam sat in the chair, and began bluntly, "Why did you react so bad when Ginny mentioned me going to Azkaban?"

Harry frowned, "When Ginny said that she was implying that you were as dangerous as a Death Eater…"

"I gathered that," He interrupted.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him and Sam fell silent, waiting for him to continue.

"As I was saying only Death Eaters are sent there. The one's there at the moment, some from Voldemort's first circle, are heavily guarded. Also Sirius was there for 12 years, having been betrayed by his friend and committed innocently. I don't see the justice of that place. Besides, I'd gotten to know you as a friend,"

Sam smiled, "Good to know. You do realize she's going to be just as pissed off at me because I'm the reason you're mad at her?"

Harry groaned, "Great, just what I need,"

"Hey prongslet!" Sirius called, bounding into the room like a four year old.

"Speak of the devil," Harry muttered, giving Sirius a wry grin.

"Hey Padfoot. What's happening?"

"Nothing I just wanted to see my favourite Godson," He said innocently.

Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "I'm your only Godson," He pointed out, "The only reason you're here is if your hiding from McGonagall or you've just pranked Snape,"

"Great big slimy git he is," Sirius muttered.

"You just pranked Snape," He sighed, shaking his head mockingly at him, "You're a bad little mutt Sirius,"

Sirius protested childishly, "It's not my fault Snivilius needed his hair washed. I was only helping,"

"Sure you were," Sam quipped in.

Ignoring the flippant remark Sirius dumped gracelessly into a newly conjured chair, "So what were you boys talking about? How are you and Hermione going?" Sirius asked, grinning at Sam cheekily.

Sam blushed lightly, shifting awkwardly, "Fine, why?" He muttered his embarrassment clear.

Sirius raised his hands in the air as if to say 'I'm innocent', "Just asking. How many girlfriends have you had before?" He asked, looking plain curious.

Sam opened his mouth to retort as Remus walked in, calling to Sirius, "Not everyone is a player during adolescences Sirius," He said looking pointedly at the grown man.

Sirius smirked and turned back to Sam, "Well?"

Although the three men were asking him lightly Sam knew that they were being serious (no pun intended) when they were asking about his previous relationships.

"I've never had any,"

"Why?" Harry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him again.

Sam shifted uncomfortably, "Um, I sort of…um…had bad experiences in the past," He said in a rush.

"What do you mean bad experiences?" Sirius asked his tone hardening as he realized that it wasn't a light topic for Sam.

He clamped his eyes shut, "Biological family were bastards,"

With that he stood, shoving his slightly shaking hands in his pockets and suggested they head back to the great hall for desert. Sirius and Remus stopped him however, both looking concerned.

"You can't keep this hidden Sam, if it affects you like this," Remus said gently.

"I haven't kept it hidden," He protested weakly.

"You can't hide from women because of something that happened with your old family…"

"I'm not. I don't like thinking about my family because it reminds me too much of my sister and my failures," He interrupted, a cold edge slipping into his words.

They took the hint and followed him silently through the corridors, questioning to themselves about what he could have possibly have failed at. They returned to their previous seats, Hermione grasping Sam's hand as he slipped into the seat next to her. He gave her a light smile and she could see the emotional exhaustion in his eyes.

She leaned forward and kissed him comfortingly, reassuring him that she still cared for him. He smiled again at her when they broke apart, silently thanking her for the comfort.

Edward flinched at the thoughts coming from Sam, "OY SAM! THINK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE; I PUT UP ENOUGH WITH EMMETT! DON'T YOU START AS WELL," He bellowed, causing Bella to jump.

Sam glared down the table at him and stuck his middle finger up at him. Bella bit back a giggle as she served herself some of the new dishes that had popped up onto the table. Edward stared at the food in horror as Bella ate some of the dark brown stuff that resembled crap…

"Bella, is that crap?" He asked.

Bella choked, "This? No its chocolate mousse you nut. Try some," She suggested, holding out a spoonful for him.

Very carefully he opened his mouth and tasted the brown stuff, his eyes widening in happiness at the cool rich taste of the mousse. Edward remained silent for the rest of dessert as he happily ate the mousse, adding grapes to it as well after figuring out that dipping grapes into mousse tasted pleasantly nice.

When the table cleared Dumbledore stood and addressed the Cullen's, "Tomorrow we will begin your private training. I hope you have a pleasant night sleep,"

With that he turned and exited the hall leaving the Cullen's to ponder over where they will be sleeping that night…

A/N thanks for the reviews everyone! I've been rather rude in not answering peoples reviews but I do appreciate them. Sorry for such a delay with this chapter! I'll be gone for the next week so I won't be able to update for a while. More suggestions on what you would like to happen would be welcome…I'm still a little stuck on ideas. Please review!


	12. An Interrupted Sleep Over

Chapter 12

The Cullen's watched, perplexed as Dumbledore strolled out of the room, ignoring the strange glances from his co-workers as they too left the hall. They looked at each other nervously, turning to the four original humans.

"Um…if we need to sleep now, where are we supposed to go?" Emmett asked, shifting awkwardly and ignoring Harry's smirk.

Hermione looked up, "Didn't Dumbledore tell you where you were staying?"

The Cullen's shook their heads as Alice froze, her face paling and her eyes dimmed. She sat still as did Edward, no doubt 'seeing' the vision from Alice's thoughts. Jasper hovered next to her, a worried expression on his face as he waited anxiously for his girlfriend to come out of her trance.

Bella inwardly groaned as an evil smirk spread across Alice's face and Edward pouted. Wait…pouted?

"Edward, are you…pouting?" Bella asked incredulously as he crossed his arms over his chest sullenly.

"That's not fair Alice," He complained, "I wanted to spend the night with Bella,"

Hermione stared at Bella and Edward in shock, "You share a bed? And your parents allowed this?"

Carisle chuckled, 'We didn't really have anything to worry about. It was too dangerous for Edward to be with Bella that…way because of his strength and his thirst for her blood,"

"Plus my father didn't know that he was in my room," Bella added.

Jasper and Emmett snickered at the now red faced couple. Bella couldn't help but smirk at Edward's red face, remembering all the times he had teased her about her own blush. She decided it was about time she got a little revenge.

Bella gave him a sweet smile, "Oh Edward! Don't you look so cute? I mean, with such an obvious blush like that how could anyone think anything different?"

Edward's blush deepened as she pinched his cheeks teasingly, letting out a low snarl at Emmett as he roared with laughter, pounding his fists against the table. Carisle and Esme were struggling to control their own laughter and they were grateful when Remus stood, hiding his laughter by coughing and he walked over to them.

"There is a spare room just down the hall from my own room. Would you like me to show you?" He asked courteously.

They accepted politely bidding their children and Harry and Hermione good night and they left the hall being led by Remus and Sirius, who had excused himself from the table as well.

Jasper turned back o Alice, "So what was your vision of?" He asked.

She grinned, "Well us _girls_," She began, emphasising 'girls', "are going to have a sleep over," She declared jumping to her feet and started pulling the other girls up.

Hermione blinked as Alice stopped in front of her, "Well come on! You're leading the way!" Alice exclaimed.

Hermione gaped at her, "Don't you mean you three?" She asked weakly looking at Sam nervously.

He smiled reassuringly, though he looked annoyed, "You're considered part of the family…" He began but was cut of my Emmett.

"In other words; you're stuck with them,"

Alice glared at him but he ignored her, too busy cowering away from Rosalie as she whacked him over the head. He apologised and she nodded, satisfied and twirled around, grabbing Hermione as Alice yanked Bella after the others, pulling her away from Edward as he began to pull her to him.

Hermione looked back at Sam desperately and she was relieved to hear him speak clearly in her head, reassuring her.

'Me and Edward will plan a rescue,' He said in her mind.

Edward caught her eye and grinned receiving a small smile in return before she too was yanked out the hall.

Sam sighed as she was dragged out of his view, sulking childishly as his plans on spending time with her that night was spoiled by his evil shop-a-holic sisters. He was about to ask Edward on their plan of attack when Ginny walked into the hall, letting out a small squeal as she ran towards Harry and flung her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry about how I acted and what I said. It was really thoughtless and stupid and I'm so sorry," She babbled hysterically.

Looking panicky Harry did the first thing that came to his mind in an attempt to not only calm her down but shut her up as well. He hissed her, ignoring Emmett's cat calls and Jasper's suggestions to get a room.

He broke away, breathing hard, "Its fine," He mumbled, a dazed expression on both of their faces.

Sam smiled despite her frostiness towards him and was happy knowing that they wouldn't be arguing anytime soon. At leas he hoped they wouldn't. He was startled out of his thoughts as Ginny turned to him and gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm really sorry about how I treated you," She apologised, "It was a horrible thing to say," She added and Sam could feel the sincerity in her voice.

He smiled friendly, "Its fine, I pretty much expected that response from someone. It really doesn't matter,"

She looked relieved and turned back to Harry, "Where's Hermione and the rest of the girls?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Where's Ron?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes warningly, "He's helping the twins at their shop," She said and tapped her foot expectantly.

"Oh right. I'm assuming they went to Hermione's room. They were having a sleep over," He informed her, inwardly groaning as she gave him a final kiss and twirled around, walking quickly out of the hall and turning in the direction of Hermione's room.

Harry frowned and turned to the rest of the moping males and raised both eyebrows, "So, what's our plan of attack?"

Jasper looked thoughtful, "Well, whatever we're going to plan to do Alice is going to see it unless…" He trailed off with a smirk at Sam.

Sam groaned, "Do I have to?" He whined.

Emmett grinned, "Do you want to see Hermione in the next couple of days?" He asked, catching on as to what Jasper had been implying.

Harry looked at the four brothers in confusion, "What's going on?"

"Alice's vision can be blocked by Sam's shields but that takes a bit of concentration on Sam's part," Edward explained.

"Are we going to be planning in here or somewhere else?" Sam grumbled.

Emmett grinned and looked at Harry questioningly. Harry was in deep thought; trying to think of an empty room hat was fairly close to Hermione's room.

"We could go to the charms room. It's the only classroom that's near Hermione's room and no one will be in it at this time. I'll check if the girls have gone to her room just in case," Harry said, pulling out an old parchment.

Emmett stared incredulously at Harry, "How the hell is hat going to know where they are?"

Harry smirked, "Watch and learn,"

He brothers watched as Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the parchment, saying, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,"

Hey gaped in awe as ink flew across the paper, little black dots moving around.

"It's a map," Jasper said.

Harry nodded, searching the map for something. As he moved the page to the great hall Emmett finally found his voice.

"Is that us?" He shouted.

Harry nodded again, "This map shows the entire Hogwarts, plus many of the secret passage ways. It shows every person in the castle, where they are and what they're doing," He said grinning.

Emmett continued to stare at the map in awe, "Who made this?"

Harry smiled, "The marauders; Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs,"

Hey didn't need Jasper and Sam's powers to recognise the sadness in Harry after he said the last name.

"Who were they? Did you know them?" Edward asked carefully.

"They were legendary pranksters in Gryffindor. Moony is Remus, Padfoot is Sirius and Wormtail…" Harry cut off abruptly, breathing heavily, his hand clenching and unclenching on the table.

"Wormtail?" Sam encouraged.

Harry clenched his jaw, "Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew. Betraying rat and the reason my parents were murdered," He snarled, radiating such anger that Sam and Jasper both flinched.

They waited until he had calmed down before Jasper hesitantly asked, "Who was Prongs?"

Harry smiled sadly, "Prongs was my dad; James Potter,"

Edward looked at him cautiously, "Why are they their nicknames?" He asked carefully.

"Moon was for Remus's furry little problem," He began, chuckling.

The brothers realized that the 'furry little problem' was his lycanthropy.

Harry continued, "Padfoot was Sirius's animagus form; a large black dog which closely resembles a grim. Wormail was, as I said before, a rat. Prongs was my dad's animagus form; a stag. You've seen it before Sam," Harry said.

Sam looked confused, "When?"

"You saw him when I healed your mind. My patronis form is Prongs," He explained, "Expecto Patronum," He said clearly.

A white mist shot from his wand and a large white stag erupted forward and stared at them, waiting for an order. After a minute the stag began to fade and it disappeared, leaving the brothers in awe.

"Can you teach us when we get our wands?" Emmett asked excitedly.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Only if you promise to behave. Now let's go to the charms room and begin planning,"

In the girls room Alice had set the girls in Hermione's living room and the five of them had agreed to play 'Truth or Dare'. Alice was beaming at them, undoubtedly having seen what was going to happen.

"Alright, I'll go first; Rosalie. Truth or Dare?"

Rosalie studied her carefully, "Truth,"

"Have you ever totalled Edward's car?" Alice asked, barely containing a giggle.

Rosalie paled, "Only twice and they were both accidents," She burst out, a crazed look in her eye.

When she had finished her out burst Alice smiled at her, receiving a glare as her anger and need for revenge rose, so she turned and gave Bella a dark smile.

"Bella; truth or dare?"

Bella looked at her nervously, knowing how much Rosalie had despised her in the past. She couldn't help but think that nothing had changed. She knew that if she picked dare, Rosalie would make her do something completely dangerous or embarrassing. So she chose the safest option…

"Truth,"

Rosalie was quiet for a moment, trying to decide what would be the best form of embarrassment for Bella. An idea came and her grin widened.

"How far have you and Edward gone in your relationship since you've been dating?"

Bella blushed, "I can't believe I agreed to this," She muttered and cleared her throat, "Um, we haven't gone any further than kissing. Well I'm not sure our kisses can actually be classified as kisses," She added grumpily.

Ginny gaped at her, "What do you mean, you can't classify your kisses being actual kisses?"

Bella turned crimson, "Ah, he's, um, never let us…um…it was too dangerous. He didn't want to loose control," She said weakly.

Alice rolled her eyes, "You think that's bad? Despite how 'emotion' Jasper's powers are he is completely frigid at times," She complained.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "That' nothing. Harry broke up with me for five months because he was worried about You-Know-Who capturing me or killing me just to get to him,"

Forgetting about the game the girls continued to complain to each other about the troubles with their boys. Unknown to them the five boys had snuck into the room, Edward and Harry hiding underneath an invisibility cloak whilst Jasper, Emmett and Sam had shields around them, preventing only the girls from seeing them.

"Have you even tried to seduce Edward?" Rosalie asked.

Bella blushed again "Have you ever tried to seduce a 106 year old vampire before? It's like talking to a brick wall," She muttered

Underneath the cloak Harry snickered quietly at Edward as he blushed. Edward snarled, almost inaudibly but Harry just continued to smirk at him.

"Well he's not a vampire anymore is he? When you saw him at tea he gave you a kiss," Hermione said pointedly.

"Like you can talk Hermione," Ginny said.

Hermione gave her a confused look, "What?"

"Well you not exactly a relationship expert are you? Your 18 and have only just started dating someone," Ginny pointed out.

"And who is more than slightly frigid," Rosalie added.

Hermione glared at them, "What's so bad about that?" She argued, "We've only just started to date,"

"You two barely touch each other. Even if no one is in the same room you barely make contact,"

"How would you know?" Hermione shot back.

Alice cut in, "Because we spied on you,"

"We spied on you," Rosalie repeated with an exasperated roll of her eyes, "Come on; Sam is out little brother and you're the first girl that he has ever gone out with let alone touched,"

As they continued to argue with Hermione, the boys moved silently towards their respectie girlfriends, each re-thinking the room which Harry had shown them before they had come here so that they would be able to take their girls to when they left Hermione's room. Luckily, Ginning and Bella were sitting next to each other and they waited patiently for the best moment to capture them, having much amusement in listening to the girls talk about them.

"Telling Sam that you're ready to try different things in your relationship isn't that bad. Just tell him that you want a bit more…contact," Rosalie recommended.

Hermione was now glowing red, "I don't think that's a good idea," She muttered.

"Why not?" Ginny demanded.

Hermione shook her head helplessly, leaning back on her hands, "I don't want to hurt him again," She mumbled.

Behind her Sam crouched down, listening raptly to her responses as well as preparing to 'capture' her. Beside him Emmett and Jasper followed his lead, grinning evilly, holding three pieces of rope each. Sam nodded at his brothers, the first signal to prepare to capture them and they all listened as Sam counted in their heads.

"Come one Hermione! If you don't take the risk then you'll never- ARGH!" Ginny cut off with a scream as the boys revealed themselves and abruptly pounced on their girls.

Hermione let out a squeak as Sam grabbed her hands, supporting her body with his as he quickly tied her hands in front of her with invisible rope, trapping her in his strong arms. He tied another just beneath her chest so it pinned her elbows to her side. Ignoring her protests he bound her feet together with the same invisible rope that he'd used on her hands and elbows and gave her a sneaky grin.

"More contact huh?" He asked grinning at her.

She blushed crimson and fought against her bonds uselessly. She glared at him as she sighed frustratedly. Sam gave her an amused glance as he pulled a long black cloth out of his pocket, and she was dimly aware of his brothers and Harry pulling out similar ones. She shook her head and hardened her glare.

He leaned forward and gave her a swift kiss, "All part of the rescue," He pulled away and secured the cloth other her eyes.

Sam called a swift goodnight to his brothers and picked Hermione up, bridle style and carried her out of the room. He whistled cheerfully down the corridors, reprimanding her now and then when she struggled or started to curse him.

"Here we are," He said happily, whispering the password to his new room.

"Does that mean I get to be untied now?" Hermione asked hopefully as she was set down on a soft bed.

Sam chuckled and removed her blindfold, "Only if you promise not to hit me," He bargained.

She thought about it and said teasingly, "I don't know. That depends if you'll give me a kiss,"

He grinned, "I think I can do that,"

He cupped her face gently in his hands and gave her a soft kiss, banishing the ropes that bound her. She snaked her arms up around his neck and pulled him closer. He kneeled in front of her, wrapping his arms around her small waist and he continued to kiss her. When they finally broke away they were both breathing hard, their foreheads pressed together.

Sam traced his finger across her smooth jaw and brushed back the stray bits of hair that had fallen in front of her face. He smiled lovingly at her and he kissed her again, pulling back teasingly as he continued to trace kisses across her jaw and down her neck.

He smiled against her neck as her breathing hitched, knowing that if he was going to far she would stop him. He trailed his kisses across her collarbone and kissed up the other side of her neck and gave her a long hard kiss.

Sam lay down next to her, kicking of his shoes before pulling her into his arms and laying his head on top of her soft hair. She snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes and soon they had both fallen asleep.

A/N Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you liked this chapter. I hand wrote this while I was staying at my sisters. Please review and tell what you think!


	13. An Old Friend

I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!! Apart from the plot and Sam.

Chapter 13

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling pleasantly warm. She snuggled deeper into the comforting warmth, frowning slightly as her pillow shifted slightly. She groaned and thumped her hand against it in annoyance.

"Stupid pillow; keep still," She grumbled.

She froze as her 'pillow' let out a sleepy grunt. She opened her eyes wearily and found herself tucked up against Sam. She looked up and gave him a sleepy smile as he rubbed his stomach where she had previously hit him. He growled to himself and buried his head in her hair again, pulling her closer to him.

She waited a few moments before she began to pull herself out of his grasp. Just as she slipped out of his arms his hands shot out and grabbed her arm, startling her and causing her to fling her arms out. She winced as she felt her hand come in contact with skin. She yelped loudly as he pulled her back into his chest, securing her in his arms and turned her around so that she was facing him. She gave him a weak smile as he glared grumpily down at her and rubbed his cheek.

"I'm sorry," She said meekly, trying to hold back a giggle at his messy bed hair.

He growled again as she began to struggle in his arms and she huffed in annoyance.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, keeping her arms locked by her side.

"I need to use the bathroom," She said pointedly, "I'm going to come back,"

Sam eyed her suspiciously before releasing her, earning a swift kiss before she scrambled into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. He yawned and stretched feeling relaxed. Sam couldn't remember ever feeling this at peace with his life. He was startled out of his thoughts as Hermione slipped back into the bed, gently tracing her warm fingers over his cheek where she had previously hit him.

"What were you thinking?" She asked, resting her head on his shoulder and her left hand lying limply on his chest.

He smiled, "How lucky I am; sounds corny I know. I didn't wake you last night, did I?" He asked, unable to hide the nervousness from his voice.

She looked up at him, "No did you go somewhere?" She asked.

He shook his head, "No I usually…" He cut of, "Never mind. I just thought that I might have woken you,"

"What's wrong Sam? You can tell me," She said gently.

He hesitated and took her hand in his, "Ever since I was twelve, when I came to America, I had nightmares about…" He cut off again but continued, smiling grimly, "Well I won't get into what. Let's just say the nightmares weren't pleasant and I usually have them once, maybe twice a night. I was just surprised that I didn't have one last night,"

Hermione, too, looked surprised, "If you've been having nightmares since you were twelve then why should last night have been any different?"

Sam gazed at her seriously, "I think I've finally accepted the past and now I'm worrying about the future,"

Realizing what he had just said he blushed and stared at their entwined fingers. Hermione smiled at him and rested her head back against him, sighing happily.

A loud knock on their door jolted them out of their sleep. Sam groaned and stumbled over to the door, throwing it open and glaring at Edward.

"Waddaya want?" He snapped, too tired too worry about pleasantries.

Edward looked back at him sombrely, "Dumbledore's called a Meeting. Something's come up,"

Hermione appeared at his side, "Did he mention what it was about?"

Edward shook his head and waited for Sam and Hermione to look presentable. When they were ready Hermione led them up to Dumbledore's office where a large table and chairs had been set up. Order members were already sitting, talking amongst each other, two new men whom the Cullen's hadn't met before; one dark haired and the other platinum blond.

When Bella entered the room, followed by the rest of the Cullen's the young blond stared at her, his grey eyes staring over her possessively. Edward's head snapped up at the man, letting out a snarl, quiet enough so the whole room wouldn't hear but loud enough so the man would take the hint. Bella placed a calming hand on his arm, leaning up to give him a soft kiss on the mouth.

Still eyeing the man Edward followed Bella to the opposite side of the table, ignoring the suggestive looks from the man.

Hermione sat down next to Sam, Harry on her other side and they waited patiently for Dumbledore to arrive.

"Hermione?" Edward called, startling her as he suddenly appeared by her side.

"Yes Edward? Is something wrong?" She asked politely.

Edward nodded and lowered his voice, "Who's that guy?"

Hermione looked over at the blond man and rolled her eyes, "That's Draco Malfoy. He's a pureblood and is a complete git. Why?"

Edward gave a low growl, "He's thinking things about Bella that will the result him being in a lot of pain if he doesn't stop,"

Hermione gave a small smile, "Trust me, once he realizes that she's muggle born he won't think those things. He may not be a Death Eater but he still thinks purebloods are superior,"

Edward nodded in acknowledgement, and returned to his seat as Dumbledore entered calling for attention. He sat down and waited for the room to become silent.

"Welcome to another meeting. We have a few announcements before we hear Severus and Draco's reports. First of, I would formally- and officially- welcome to the Order the Cullen's. The Cullen's, minus Miss Swan and Mr Angelline, used to be vampires. Miss Swan is a muggle but was out of zone for a magical school otherwise she would have been accepted into one. I must ask you to keep your opinions to yourself about Mr. Angelline," Dumbledore said, ignoring the flinches from Sam whenever he heard his biological last name.

Dumbledore continued, "Sam is a Warlord Prince,"

Severus and Draco narrowed their eyes at him and Severus stood, addressing the order, "During the three day meeting with Voldemort we were introduced to new Death Eater. She said she was from a place called Hayll…"

"What was her name? Status?" Sam asked quickly, his eyes widening in horror.

Severus glared at him, "I was getting to that. She said her name was Dorathea SaDiablo…"

Sam stood, "Did she give you anything? Did she?" He yelled his voice panicky.

Severus nodded, paling, "Some ring. She called it the Ring…"

"Of Obedience," Sam finished with a whisper, shuddering.

He dropped back into his seat in shock. Draco studied him suspiciously and hopefully.

"So you know what it does?" Draco asked, adding nervously at some of the looks from the order members, "She didn't say what it would do, just that we'd learn our place. What will it do?"

Sam closed his eyes, "Do you have it on?" At their nervous nods he stared at them shocked, "Get it off! Now!"

"We can't; we already tried. Plus she put some spell thing on it, saying she'd know if we somehow managed to get it of," Draco said, a fiant blush appearing on his cheeks.

Sam frowned, thinking over what he remembered of craft, "I can change it to make it seem like its still on. Go to the hospital and get a healer to get it of you now. Males can't get them of themselves; I forgot that,"

Severus spoke, "You'd better put the spell on first,"

Sam nodded and concentrated on his black jewel, sending out threads of craft to the two rings. He created a powerful shield over them and removed the monitor spell from it. Feeling it remove Sam removed the craft that bound the ring to them. He pulled his craft back and cut the magic of. As soon as his craft vanished he felt the bile rise in his throat and before he knew what was happening he was on the ground shaking and holding back vomit.

"Sam, are you alright?" Hermione's panicked voice called.

"I'm fine," He rasped, standing and dropping back into his chair.

He accepted the offered glass of water that was shoved into his hand gratefully. When his breathing returned to normal he gave the two pale men a stiff smile.

"You'll be able to take it of. A female will have to do it, but only a female. When it's gone an illusion will be in its place. I'll explain what it is when you get back," He said.

The room was silent as the men left, looking at each other awkwardly. Sam stifled a groan, resting his head on the table and clamped his eyes shut.

"Why are you so exhausted by that? You've used your jewels before," Hermione asked panicking.

Sam shook his head and sat up, "I've used uncontrolled craft, raw power that wasn't controlled through jewels or used purposely. Usually it's that or just rising to the killing edge. But that was the first time I've used either one of my jewels since I was twelve. It's just a reaction from using so much power after so many years," He explained wearily.

"Why did you have such a reaction to them having a ring?" Ron asked confused.

"Yes we'd like to know as well," Severus said coolly as he and Draco re-entered looking relieved.

Sam sighed, "The Ring of Obedience was used in courts when a Queen wanted complete control of a stronger male. It's placed on the male…anatomy and sends electric shocks every time a male does something unacceptable. Basically it's used to control a powerful male," All of the males in the room shuddered.

"So no one has ever broken it?" Hermione asked.

Sam snorted, "Only one. He would've continued to stay out of Dorathea's control but they blackmailed him,"

"Who was he?" Jasper asked, having hearing this for the first time.

Sam shook his head, painful memories rising and he was dimly aware of Edward looking at him cautiously. None of those memories were pleasant.

Dumbledore accepted his answer and inclined his head to Severus for him to continue with his report. Severus had a small knowing glint in his eyes as he continued.

"She had given a few incompetent Death Eaters an assignment of searching for a man. I believe he was the man you were referring to. Daemon Sadi,"

Sam rose an eyebrow coolly, "Incompetent huh? They'll probably end up dead then," He added.

Severus nodded solemnly, "He wasn't in his right mind though. After he'd killed them we revealed ourselves and offered to help him,"

Sam gaped at him, "He's here?"

Draco nodded, "Took us a while to convince him to come but we eventually managed it,"

"He's in the hospital wing. When I said he wasn't in his right mind I meant it. He kept muttering things to himself and he was extremely malnourished,"

Hermione looked at Sam concerned, "How do you know him?"

He ignored her question and addressed Severus, "He's been muttering to himself? Was there anything in particular?"

Draco nodded, "He kept repeating 'You are my instrument' and 'words lie, blood doesn't'. It was kind of creepy. What does he mean?"

A haunting memory of that night flooded through his head.

_Jaenelle was lying on a bed, blood soaking the sheets and her clothes._

Edward flinched and grabbed Sam's shoulder, jolting him out of his past and back to the present. Draco was still waiting for his reply.

"You don't need to worry about it. Can I see him? I think he's in the Twisted Kingdom," Sam said quickly.

Harry looked over at him, "Do you want me to try and heal his mind for you?"

Sam hesitated, "I think I should see him first. I don't know how he'd take to having someone strange enter his mind. Hopefully he isn't too far in,"

Dumbledore nodded his assent, "I think it would be best if at least two others from your family went with you though,"

Without hesitation Sam turned to Carisle and Jasper and they both nodded, rising and moving towards the door. Sam stood and hesitated, feeling Hermione's concerned gaze. He swooped down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and giving her a reassuring smile. She smiled back hesitantly and he followed his father and brother out the door and towards the hospital wing.

They walked in silence, Jasper sending calming waves to Sam occasionally. As they turned into the corridor headed to the hospital wing they were welcomed with the snarl of a deep voice. They all paled and ran towards the hospital wing only to find a tall man with black hair backing away from the small nurse. In her hands outstretched hands was a dark purple potion.

Sam rushed forward, taking the brew of her, "Madam Pomfrey I think its best if you go see professor Dumbledore and have him, er, fill you in on this patient,"

She gave him a stern look but nodded when seeing the serious glint in his eyes. Huffing she stormed out of the room muttering to herself. Sam placed the goblet on the table and turned around. Daemon was staring at him with wide eyes, confusion and relief radiating from him.

"Sam?" He asked his voice hoarse.

Sam nodded unable to speak. He was dimly aware of Carisle and Jasper slipping out of the room. Sam hesitantly took a step towards him, sending out calming waves to him.

"Hello Daemon. Long time no see," He joked.

Daemon took a hesitant step towards him and before either of them knew what had happened they had each other in a tight hug. Daemon was shaking, sobbing out mumbled apologies.

"I didn't do it…I'm sorry. I couldn't get her out. She's dead. I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't kill her; you were trying to heal her mind," Sam said sharply.

He pulled away and grabbed the purple potion, pressing it into Daemon's hand.

"You need to drink this. It'll probably taste like shit but it'll make you feel better,"

Daemon eyed it suspiciously; years of being drugged by women in Terrille had caused this suspicion.

"It's not a sedative, is it?" He asked hesitantly.

Sam shook his head and Daemon brought the goblet to his lips, taking a small sip and grimacing but drowned down the contents. Shuddering he handed the cup back and Sam placed it back on the bench. Turning back to Daemon he gently led the worn man over to a chair and he sat down gratefully. He dragged a chair up next to him, taking out his wand and looking carefully at Daemon seeing the weariness in the man's eyes.

"Daemon, it's pretty obvious to the both of us that your mind is broken. If you want me to I can heal it,"

Daemon stared at him with hopeful eyes, "Y-you can?"

Sam nodded gently, raising his wand slightly giving him a small smile, "These things are rather useful," He joked.

Daemon nodded his assent and closed his eyes as Sam slowly entered his mind, Daemon letting him enter without resistance. Remembering what Harry had told him about healing broken minds he started to move forward and soon came to the centre of his mind. Daemon appeared next to him looking mournful at the shattered glass of his mind.

"We'll never get this fixed," He muttered, sounding like a three year old.

Sam chuckled, despite the seriousness of the situation, "Sure we will. This may feel strange so don't attack me,"

Remembering his happiest memory he pointed his wand at the broken web and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!"

A white light shot out from his wand in the form of a midnight black wolf. Just as Harry's patronis form had done the wolf touched a piece of Daemon's mind and they all began to glow, lifting into the air when he moved towards the web. He touched it with his nose and the pieces zoomed into place. Pieces of glowing glass zoomed around them, some coming from long distances.

When all the pieces were back in place a bright shield was left covering the web and Sam wrapped an ebony shield around it to keep his mind in place, preventing any future risks of it breaking.

Sam pulled out of his mind and opened his eyes, waves of nausea and exhaustion overtook his body. Everything faded out and the last thing he saw was Jasper and Carisle bursting into the room before darkness consumed him.

Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I know I've never mentioned Sam learning how to do the patronis but he has. If there is anything you would like to see in my story please let me know! Hope you enjoyed and please review!


	14. A Betrayal Set in Motion

I OWN NOTHING apart from Sam and the plot!!! 

indicates mind to mind conversations.

Chapter 14

Sam opened his eyes groggily, his head pounding and he blinked rapidly as he adjusted to the bright room. Sitting up he recognized the room as the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Swinging his feet over the bed he jumped up and stretched. Finding the pile of his clean clothes he grabbed them and dressed quickly, exiting the room quickly.

He quickly walked to the headmaster's office, hoping the password hadn't changed since he'd last been. Thankfully it hadn't and he quickly climbed up the steps and headed for the door, knocking quickly.

A muffled, "Come in," was heard and Sam pushed open the door to find that Dumbledore wasn't alone. Daemon, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Sirius, plus a few more order members, were all seated in front of Dumbledore's desk. Daemon stood when he entered, a cold, bored mask on his face. Unable to help himself Sam chuckled earning a raised eyebrow in response.

"What do you find amusing?" Daemon asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Sam continued chuckling as he noticed the man's typical wardrobe; white silk shirt and black trousers. His nails were painted black, as were Sam's, inevitably hiding the venom sac under his nail.

"Good to see something's haven't changed," He said, indicating towards his clothes.

Daemon rolled his gold eyes, "Could've found something else a little bit more interesting," He muttered.

Stepping up closer to him he nodded his head back towards the group of wizards, "What's their deal," He murmured.

"They're allies. We're not in the Shadow Realm anymore Sadi," Sam replied, his voice low, "I'll explain once we're outside,"

Turning to the nervous wizards he gave them reassuring smiles, giving Hermione a quick kiss.

"What did I miss?" He asked.

Sirius looked at him as though he was crazy, "You've been unconscious for about a week. You were magically exhausted after that stunt you pulled. Your family was going nuts and your father wouldn't let Poppy check you over until he had finally declared that nothing was physically wrong with you,"

Sam chuckled, "He's a doctor; he can't help himself," Sam said, noticing how Daemon tensed up at the word 'father', "My adoptive father. Not Phillip," He said quickly.

Daemon nodded, looking relieved and uncomfortable as the wizards all turned to look at him and back at Sam, waiting for an explanation.

"Dumbledore, is it okay if I take Daemon and go explain some things to him?" He asked.

Dumbledore gave him a blank expression, "I'm not sure that's a good idea Sam. You've just drained yourself magically and you have no way of defending yourself,"

Daemon stared at him coldly, "You think I'd deliberately hurt him?"

Unfazed Dumbledore replied, "I don't know what you would do. You are extremely volatile and Sam has just been through a great ordeal,"

"A great ordeal? Dumbledore I assure you, I've been through worse. Another thing, I know Daemon a lot better than I know you and them," He said, gesturing to the Order members.

Ron gave him an incredulous look, "That's beside the point. He could be dangerous; he could already be working for You-Know-Who,"

Daemon raised an eyebrow coolly at Ron, "No, I'm afraid I don't know who,"

Sirius snickered at the man's pun but covered it when Ron glared at him. Dumbledore remained silent, staring at Sam. Sam felt someone prodding at him mind barriers and glared at the old man.

"Get out of my mind," He snarled, having learnt enough from Harry to know that entering another's mind was illegal (A/N sorry if that's not correct).

Dumbledore looked mildly surprised, "I'm sorry my dear boy but I was merely curious. I would feel better if someone would go with you. Perhaps Hermione or Ron?" He suggested.

"I'd prefer to talk to him by myself," He said, giving Hermione a quick smile to let her know it wasn't personal.

They want someone to spy on us. Daemon sent to him on a private black thread.

Sam closed his eyes, hoping that he wouldn't have to worry about his privacy being betrayed by his new-found friends. I hope they don't. I'm actually starting to trust a few of them.

Obviously a few more then others Daemon sent with amusement, his gaze flickering to Hermione.

Shut up. He growled and turned back to what Dumbledore was saying.

"If you feel that is the best. Please try to stay in doors, or in the courtyard,"

Sam nodded, "We'll be in the courtyard if you need us," Turning to Hermione he gave her a quick kiss.

"You're parents are going to want to see you," She said quickly.

He was silent for a moment, "I'll send Edward a message," He said reassuringly.

They turned and left the room quickly, remaining silent. The rest of the order remained silent too, waiting for their leader to speak. He waited until he was sure they weren't around before looking gravely at the rest of the occupants in the room.

"We need to find out everything we can about these two. Could everyone apart from Hermione, Harry and Ron leave please," Dumbledore said quietly.

They waited until everyone had left but Dumbledore continued.

"Hermione you are the closest to Sam and I know that you do not want to betray his trust but I must ask you to do this," He said seriously.

Hermione paled, "What is it Professor?"

Dumbledore stared at her, "I need you to get him to tell you about his past, everything to his family to where he lived. You will need to keep this hidden from his family, especially Edward,"

Hermione looked unsure, "Edward once told me that he may never tell me about his past. That he'd get one of his family members to tell me," She admitted.

Dumbledore nodded, "I expected this. You need to hear it from him though. The next time you two meet privately give him this," He pulled out a clear small bottle and handed it to her.

She gasped, "This is veritaserum! This is illegal to do without the Ministry of Magic's approval,"

He nodded solemnly, "I know you can do this Hermione. It is very important that we find all of this out. He could be extremely useful as a weapon,"

"A weapon? You want to use him? I don't think I can do this if you're just trying to use him…" Hermione said, shaking her head.

"It's a figure of speech Hermione," Ron said quickly, coming to the Headmaster's aid, "Professor Dumbledore's right; we need to know how he can be useful in this war. If not he could die,"

Hermione sighed, pocketing the small vial, "How do you know if Alice hasn't had a vision already?"

"I've already blocked any chance of a vision being interpreted from this small meeting. I've taken extra care and I know you three will be able to keep this hidden through your Occlumency. Hermione you need to give him about four drops and then after that you can obliviate him if you please. You have a week," Dumbledore said, ending the meeting as he pulled out some documents.

Feeling terrible Hermione followed her two best friends out the door and hoped that Sam would forgive her for her soon betrayal.

Sorry the chapters so short! Hope you enjoyed and are all excited! I am and I haven't even written the next chapter! Please Review! Next Chapter is being started!


	15. Reunited Friends

I own nothing apart from Sam and the plot!!!

- indicates mind to mind conversations.

Chapter 15

Oblivious to the conversation that had just taken place in Dumbledore's office Sam led Daemon out into the small courtyard and sat down on a concrete bench. Sam quickly cast a black shield around them, preventing anyone to sneak up on them and listen to their conversation even if they were in an invisibility cloak. Daemon sat next to him and they both remained silent, gathering their thoughts on what was happening. Finally Daemon spoke.

"You do know that I wouldn't hurt you?" He asked, sounding unsure.

"Of course I do. If you ever wanted to hurt me you would've done it when I was twelve,"

Daemon relaxed slightly, looking at the ground, "Did you ever get to see her before she was taken?"

"No," He said quietly, "They'd already crossed into the Shadow Realm and I didn't have the strength to follow them. After you and Surreal left I caught some web and I ended up in this realm,"

Daemon stared at him sorrowfully, "You never got through because I was too quick in closing it,"

Sam shook his head, "That's not true. What happened to you?"

Daemon sighed wearily, "Jaenelle took me into the misty place in the abyss and healed my mind but she was already too broken to be healed quickly. She said my mind was still fragile and that I needed to take care. How my mind broke again is beyond me. I remember seeing Lucivar in Pruul. I'd gone to get him out so we could both find her. He refused to come with me, saying the Dorathea had given him enough prove that I'd raped her and then killed her. He said 'words lie, blood doesn't'."

He paused, breathing heavily before continuing in a heavy voice, "A couple of months later he escaped from the salt mines and found me when he was dying. I begged him to kill me but he wouldn't. He let me live in the Twisted Kingdom because he said I deserved to suffer for what I did to her," He said in anguish.

"Daemon, it wasn't your fault. Don't you blame yourself," Sam said sharply.

After a moments silence Daemon regained himself, "So what's this family of yours?"

"When I travelled here I landed in America and I met Carisle in a forest. Carisle was a vampire. A vampire is basically one of the demon dead except they live on blood and they are immortal. Carisle and his family feed of animals to sustain them whereas many other vampires kill humans. Anyway Carisle found me unconscious in a forest outside their house and he healed me. I stayed with them and after a couple of months I told them about…everything.

Carisle ended up adopting me and we moved to another location. After about a year of living with them I adapted to their powers. So now I can move as fast as them, have similar strength and good hearing. Plus I'm now empathic," He said.

"What's with you and that Hermione girl?" Daemon asked casually, but Sam detected the note of suspicion.

"I've started courting her. For years I wouldn't touch a female and then I met her and well you know the rest,"

"So when do I get to meet your family?" Daemon asked.

Sam jumped to his feet enthusiastically, "Let's go now,"

Daemon followed him with an amused expression on his face, "You still act like a twelve year old,"

Sam snorted, "You haven't seen anything. Just wait until you meet Emmett,"

"Should I be worried?"

"Nah, he's a bit like Lucivar. Except without the whole arrogance and anger and violence," He said lightly, "Well maybe a little bit of the arrogance,"

They stopped at Carisle and Esme's room and Sam knocked once before opening the door and sticking his head in cautiously. Esme threw the door open and pulled Sam into a tight hug as she reprimanded him.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again young man," She said.

"Sorry mum," Sam said sheepishly, beckoning Daemon into the room.

He led him over to the couch where his brother's and sisters where sitting and plopped down onto a seat, leaving the other next to him free for Daemon. He walked cautiously over to him, his eyes flickering over his family as he walked over to the seat. Years of being used as a slave had caused him to be weary of others.

Carisle approached Daemon and Sam watched on calmly but reassured Daemon on a black link.

-Don't worry. You can trust him- Sam sent.

"I'm Carisle Cullen. You are Daemon Sadi?"

Daemon nodded, shaking his hand, "Nice to meet you. You've been looking after Sam since…well since he came to your home?"

Carisle nodded, "It wasn't easy for him but he managed. Please sit down," He said, indicating to the seat next to Sam.

Daemon moved cautiously over to the seat, his eyes still flickering around at the people. He kept his face neutral as he studied them. A tall muscular man was studying him, looking as though he had enough strength to challenge even Lucivar. He gave Daemon a curious look.

"How old are you?" He asked.

Esme gave him a sharp glance, "Emmett don't be rude,"

Daemon gave him a small smile, "I'm 1700,"

The entire Cullen family stared at him shocked, besides Sam who gave him a mild glance and said, "So that's how old you are. It's about time you told me,"

"How is that even possible? You're not a vampire are you?" A blond asked in shock.

Sam glanced at her in amusement, "No Rose, he's not a vampire. How about we introduce ourselves and then we'll explain the typical life span,"

"That's my parents Carisle and Esme, my brothers in oldest to youngest is Jasper, Emmett and Edward. My sisters are Rosalie and Alice and that's Edward's girlfriend Bella. Guys this is Daemon Sadi," Sam said.

Daemon's eyes lingered on Emmett when he pointed to him, "You were right. He does look a bit like Lucivar," He muttered.

"When am I ever wrong?" Sam said jokingly.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "I can think of several times,"

"Shut up," Sam growled.

"So how are you 1700?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around Bella.

Daemon was silent for a moment, pondering the best way to answer. He'd never had to explain the life-span of a Hayllian before.

"I'm half Hayllian and half Dhemlan. Hayllians have a life-span of about 3000 to 5000 years," He said simply, not bothering to give any more detail.

"You'll probably live longer though," Sam said quietly.

Daemon nodded grimly, "I hope not though. I really don't want to keep running from the bitch,"

"Why would you live longer?" Alice asked.

"My father is a Guardian. A Guardian is neither living nor dead, sort of like a vampire I guess," He shrugged.

"If you don't mind us asking; what jewels do you use?" Esme asked kindly, reminding Daemon strongly of Manny.

"My birthright is Red and I descend to Black. Plus I'm a natural Black Widow," He answered, "Actually, considering who Jaenelle was I'd expect you to be as well," He said turning to Sam with a small frown.

Sam nodded, "I am but I haven't been trained," He replied showing him the venom sack under his nail.

-Do they know what Black Widows are? - Daemon asked on a black thread.

Sam nodded –I explained it as briefly as I could-

"If you're 1700 then why aren't you all wrinkly and old?" Emmett asked, cocking his head to the side.

Daemon stared at him with a raised eyebrow, "Because I'm not considered old in the realm that I'm from," He said simply.

Emmett considered his answer and gave a small shrug, "Fair enough I guess. Otherwise Carisle would be no better," He added with a grin at his father.

Carisle glared at him as the rest of the family stifled snickers, "So would you Emmett and the rest of you,"

"Hang on; if he can live for thousands of years how long are you going to live for?" Jasper asked.

Sam smiled, "I'm not part of a long-lived race so I'll only live till I'm about 150-200. Eyriens also have extended life-spans,"

"What are Eyriens?" Bella asked curiously.

Sam paused and looked at Daemon questioningly, finding the man with his eyes closed and images of his brother haunting his mind. Edward's eyes snapped to him and he sat still, watching the numerous images silently.

"Who was that?" Edward asked.

Daemon snapped his head up in shock, his gold eyes flashing dangerously as he felt himself rising slowly to the killing edge. The Cullen family, having known what the signs were for this remained still, looking at Daemon cautiously knowing that Sam would be the only one to calm him down.

"Sadi, he reads minds. Back down Prince," Sam said in a midnight voice.

Daemon relaxed and gave the nervous family a apologetic smile, "Sorry, I'm still not terrific around people,"

Carisle nodded, "It's perfectly understandable. We didn't realize that Sam hadn't told you about our abilities," He said shooting Sam a glance.

Sam grinned sheepishly, "Sorry didn't think it would cause too much of a problem. Anyway, Edward can read minds, unless you put a shield around your mind. Jasper can feel emotions and manipulate them and Alice can see the future,"

As Daemon was about to respond someone knocked on the door and Carisle opened it to reveal Hermione. She thanked him politely and made her way over to Sam.

"You've made Poppy quite hysterical," She said as she approached him, "Remus is trying to calm her down but she's too busy worrying about a certain patient who was unconscious for a week and has suddenly disappeared,"

Sam rolled his eyes, "I'm perfectly fine. I've had worse and hospitals freak me out,"

She smiled at him, "Are you hungry?"

Alice snickered, "He's always hungry,"

"Shut up Alice," He grumbled, standing up.

Hesitating he looked at Daemon –You hungry? –

Daemon shook his head –I'd like to get to know your family. You go with the Lady-

He smiled at him and followed Hermione out the door, sending a quick thought to Edward as he did so.

_Call me if something happens. Make sure the girls are careful around him._

Realizing Hermione was taking him to her room he grabbed her hand as they walked down the corridor. She squeezed his hand as they stopped at the portrait of her room, saying the password and leading him inside where he found a small table set up with a plate of sandwiches.

Turning to Hermione he raised an eyebrow, "What's the occasion?" He asked cheekily.

She swatted him on the arm, "You worrying me to death," She said teasingly, sitting down on a seat.

He sat down opposite her and waited until she had picked out a sandwich before taking two and putting them on his plate. As they ate they joked quietly with each other and Hermione told him about how his family had begun training.

When Sam reached for his drink he didn't think of anything when Hermione watched him closely. He gulped down the cool liquid quickly and when he finished he felt a strange sensation run through him. He was drugged.

He looked up at Hermione with wide, disbelieving eyes as she hastily took out paper and a quill. She muttered a quick spell, tapping the quill and whispered something to it and it sped across the page, writing down what she had said.

Before Sam had a chance to run from the room thick ropes wrapped around his legs and arms, pinning him to the chair. He looked up at the girl that he had trusted and felt sick.

Looking businesslike Hermione asked, "What is your name?"

"Sam Angelline," Sam said, feeling as though something was forcing the words out of his throat.

"What did you do to me?" He managed to gasp out.

Hermione gave him a quick glance, "Truth Serum," She said blankly.

Dread overtook him; he knew what she would try to get from him and now he was powerless to do anything.

Thanks for reviewing! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think- good or bad.


	16. Betrayed

I own nothing apart from Sam and the plot!!!

- indicates mind to mind conversations.

Chapter 16

He glared at Hermione as he twisted his arms against the tight ropes holding him to the chair. She was sitting there, looking over what the quill was writing, making sure that it was copying everything that he had said right. She quickly cast a timer spell, setting it for the time that the potion would wear out.

"How old are you?" She asked, staring down at the paper.

Sam struggled not to say anything but once again his control over his voice was over-powered by the drug, "I'm nineteen,"

"Were you attending a medical school in London for the past year or so?"

"Yes"

Hermione studied him carefully, "Did you meet any Death Eaters knowingly or join Voldemort whilst you were there?"

"No, I had never heard of them until I met you,"

Hermione flinched at these words but continued, "What is you status amongst the Blood?"

"I am a dark jewelled Warlord Prince and a natural Black Widow,"

"What is your birthright jewel and what do you descend to?"

Sam closed his eyes, wishing this wasn't happening, "My Birthright jewel is a Black equivalent to a thousand black jewels put together. I descend to Ebony which is equivalent to two thousand black jewels put together,"

"Who is Jaenelle?" Hermione asked after a moment.

Sam clenched his jaw, fighting the drug and managed to grit out, "Why do you care, you back-stabbing bitch?"

Hermione looked at him in pain, "Answer the question; who is Jaenelle?"

Sam slumped back in his seat, defeat rolling over him as he gave into the drugs, "She was my sister,"

"Who was she to the Blood?" Hermione asked feeling dread.

"She was Witch. Dreams Made Flesh,"

Hermione was silent for a moment, looking over her notes once again regretting her decision to do this for the Headmaster. She knew that once the potion wore of he would never speak to her again. She couldn't let that happen; she'd have to obliviate him.

"Where did you live?" She asked her voice still businesslike.

"I was born and raised in Chaillot,"

"What is the name of your biological parents?"

Sam snarled, "Phillip and Leland Angelline _were_ my parents. They can rot in hell for all I care,"

Hermione stared at him in shock, "They're your parents! How can you say something like that about them?"

"Because I hate them," Was Sam's forced reply.

Hermione, now ignoring what the quill was writing studied Sam's face, "What happened when you were twelve?"

Sam's voice remained emotionless as he replied, "Many things happened. I was sent to Briarwood, I escaped from my biological family…"

"What is Briarwood?" Hermione cut in.

Sam glared at her, "Briarwood was thought to be an institution for sick children, mainly girls,"

"Sick as in insane?"

"Yes that's what it was thought to be by the parents that sent their children there,"

Hermione frowned, "What do you mean 'thought'?"

Sam snorted, "The Uncles that looked after the sick children were bastards. They did nothing to try and help those girls, they weren't even insane. They drugged them, abused them, raped them, murdered them plus more,"

"Could you give me an example of how much they abused them?" Hermione asked hoarsely.

"There was one girl I remember; Dannie she was a friend of Jaenelle's. The Uncles cut of her leg and served it for dinner. She bled to death,"

She swallowed, feeling sick but continued quickly knowing that the potion would wear off soon, "How is this connected to you and your sister?"

"When my sister was five she was first sent there by my Grandmother's orders. She kept telling stories about unicorns and kindred. When she didn't stop they sent her there. When she came back she was different. She wouldn't come near any of the males in our family, would barely eat or sleep. She finally told me what they did and so I did what any Warlord Prince would do; I told my Grandmother that I believed her, that I had seen them too. The next time Jaenelle went to Briarwood I went with her,"

Hermione swallowed sharply feeling the bile rise in her throat, "What did they do to you?"

Sam closed his eyes, "The same thing to everyone else; drugged me, beat me but the didn't rape me until I was twelve,"

Hermione placed a hand over her mouth as the bile rose. She breathed in deeply, controlling her queasy stomach and cursing Dumbledore for forcing her to do this. Now she understood why Sam didn't want to tell her until he trusted her. Now it was too late for that; unless she obliviated him.

"Tell me everything that happened from the time you met Daemon, to how you ended up in America," Hermione said quietly.

Sam sat rigidly as he emotionlessly and forcefully told her the events of when he was twelve. Starting from the moment he came back from Briarwood to the last time he was in Briarwood and how he was forced to watch his sister raped and then his turn.

The room fell silent and Hermione closed her eyes to try and control the vomit continually rising in her throat. She jumped when a little bell rang in the room and she knew that the drug had worn of. She looked up and met Sam's cold eyes, hatred radiating of him. She took her wand and pointed it at him.

"I'm sorry. Obliviate," She whispered.

The light from the spell hit Sam and dissolved instantly, leaving Sam perfectly fine and perfectly angry.

"So now you're trying to cover up what you did?" Sam's voice was cold as he spoke.

Hermione looked at him in shock, "Why didn't the spell work?" She asked indignantly.

"I used a shield. I suggest you get these ropes of me before I tear this room apart," He said.

Hermione paled and flicked her wand at the ropes, causing them to disappear instantly. Sam jumped out of his seat and glared at her darkly.

"You ever come near me again and I will tear you to pieces. You and the rest of your stupid friends,"

Without waiting for her reply or her second apology he quickly left the room at vampire speed, heading straight towards his families room.

Hermione sat down on her bed, feeling as though her heart had just been ripped out. She swore to herself that she would do everything she could to get Sam back.

A/N yay another chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Yes things are going to get a little…depressing for everyone. Next chapter will be, as requested, some of the Cullen's training. Let me know what you want each Cullen and Bella to be? I'm not going to do it so that they do learn everything that Hogwart's students would. Just what they want to go into a career with. So let me know what you want them to do! PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. Anger

I own nothing apart from Sam and the plot!!!

- indicates mind to mind conversations.

Chapter 17

Sam didn't bother knocking on the portrait when he came to his parents room, simply told the password, walked into the room and slammed it back, causing it to crack. His family looked up at him in shock and Esme approached him quickly looking concerned.

"Sam, what's wrong? Where's Hermione?" Esme asked gently.

At Hermione's name Sam rose to the Killing Edge and he forgot about his family as he released raw and uncontrolled Black power. He was dimly aware of blood seeping from his eyes as he let his anger, fear and humiliation roll out of him. How could he have believed that she was any different from the rest of the females in this world? His mum and sisters were the only safe females to be around, to protect.

When the power died out he blinked in confusion as he looked around the room. The walls were cracked, the paintings had been burned, the furniture had been snapped into pieces and his family were on the ground looking at him nervously, Daemon lying unconscious next to them having shielded them when he realized Sam's temper had snapped.

He paled and slumped down onto the ground weakly, staring blankly at the ground as he waited for the swarming in his head to cease. He was dimly aware of the others picking themselves up; making sure no one was injured. He could barely hear Carisle's voice talking quietly with Daemon as he groggily woke and explained to the silent room what had happened.

He flinched back from the soft hand that touched his, drawing himself away as though it burned him. He couldn't bring himself to look up at whoever it was that was next to him, already hating himself for losing control of his anger like that, risking everyone he had come to care for. Another hand grabbed his shoulder and dragged him into a standing position. He continued staring at the ground, too ashamed of himself to bring himself to face his family.

"Sam it's alright to lose control. If you don't then it would've continued growing inside you until you couldn't handle it," Daemon's soft voice said.

Hesitantly Sam looked up expecting to see anger and fear on his family's faces and he wasn't relieved to see there wasn't. Concerned gazes swept over him and he sat still as Esme knelt down beside him and took his hand in hers.

"What happened, Sam? What caused you to react like this?" She asked gently.

Feeling numb he shook his head, unable to utter any coherent sentences and looked towards Edward instead. Realizing that Sam was about to relay everything to Edward the room remained silent, allowing him to concentrate on what was being told to him. Relieved that they were going to hear what had happened from Edward Sam quickly sent him everything that had happened from the moment they had had lunch to when he had left.

When Sam had finished Edward had become rigid, his hands curling into fists and Jasper couldn't help but feel dread at the intense waves of rage emanating from him. Feeling uneasy by his reaction Bella took his hand in hers and softly traced her fingers over his palm, hoping to calm him down. At her touch Edward's stiff pose relaxed slightly and he looked down at her, his eyes soft as they gazed down into her concerned ones. Sighing he turned to Sam.

"Why don't you go into one of the other rooms?" He said quietly.

Without bothering to reply he vanished from the room, leaving Edward to re-tell the events that had caused him to react so violently.

Edward waited until he heard the door click shut before he began to tell them what he had seen. Each member of the family had a horrified expression on their faces yet Daemon looked knowingly grim. When Edward had finished telling them he rounded on the Black-Jewelled Warlord Prince.

"Why do you look like you expected this to happen?" He growled.

Daemon raised an eyebrow at him coolly, "These people are in the middle of the war and seemingly out of nowhere comes what sounds like an extremely powerful family. Not only that but they discovered a kid that has a completely unique craft that is extremely different to their's. It wouldn't take them long for them to start questioning his life and how he got here. To them he's the perfect weapon."

"It makes a lot of sense." Jasper said quietly, nodding. "But I sure as hell didn't expect Hermione to do that to him; the feelings she had for him weren't fake, they were completely sincere and intense."

"Maybe she was threatened into it." Rosalie suggested.

"Whatever the reason it doesn't excuse it." Sam said as he re-entered the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Esme rushed over to him, "Oh I'm so sorry Sam. I knew how much you were starting to trust her." She cried as she pulled him into a hug.

Sam closed his eyes, "It's fine; I'll get over it."

Pulling back she softly patted him on the cheek and pulled him towards the couch, pushing him into a seat between Jasper and Daemon. With another worried glance at him Esme returned to Carisle's side, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it tightly.

"Well what do we do now?" Rosalie asked causing the occupants in the room to stare at her in confusion.

She sighed exasperatedly, "I mean what we are going to do now? Are we going to stay here and let them walk all over us while they give us the excuse that they know what they're doing and it's for our best or are we going to go back home and continue with our lives?"

Carisle frowned, "However angry I am at them for doing this to Sam I don't think its fair that we just leave them when they are clearly in a middle of strife. They do need all the help they can get,"

Immediately the room erupted into an uproar.

"You can't be serious…"

"After what they did to Sam…"

"What if they do the same thing to someone else?"

"There is no way that they can be trusted…"

Finally Sam had had enough.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" He shouted and was immediately rewarded by silence.

"I think its best if we do stay." He said quietly.

Once again they began to protest but Sam held his hand up to silence them, "Guys, I appreciate the concern but I do think that is the best for us if we stay here. Think about how much you guys can do now, all the different things you can learn instead of having to repeat the same thing year after year. None of you can honestly tell me that you want to leave."

Unable to come up with any retort that would satisfy the argument they all remained silent, giving Sam a grateful yet guilty look. He knew that now that they were human, well magical that they had a chance to finally have the life that was taken away from them. If here was the only place that they could have that life then he was willing to make any sacrifice for them.

"So what have you all decided to study?" Sam asked, the tension in the room immediately lightening.

Alice squealed excitedly, unable to control herself, "I've decided that I'm going to try for the divination teacher."

Sam blinked, having not expected her to try for such an unusual job and unwanted job. But that was just Alice for you. Next to her Jasper hid his snicker behind a cough. Alice gave him a glare and he smiled at her.

"I'm going to do phycology at St Mungos."

Sam nodded; he'd be good at helping people with a talent like his.

Emmett grinned, "Do you really need to ask? Dude, I'm so going to be an Auror."

"And if you get yourself hurt I'll kill you," Rosalie muttered.

Rolling his eyes at his wife he wrapped an arm around her and said exasperatedly, "I'm not going to get myself hurt or killed."

"Better not." She said before grinning, "I'm thinking of clothes design. The clothes here are horrible." She said with a little shudder at a memory.

"We wouldn't expect anything else from you Rose." Edward teased, "I'm most likely going into healing," Edward said with a shrug.

Carisle nodded, "So am I,"

"Obviously," muttered Emmett earning a glare from his father.

Esme beamed, "Well I'm either going to teach or…a housewife," She said with a knowing smile at Carisle.

Edward, obviously getting into their thoughts, looked at his parents with evident happiness, "Are you really?"

Carisle looked embarrassed, "Well it's too early to tell and I doubt that she would but we're trying," He said with a blush, squeezing Esme's hand.

"Er…you care to share with the rest of us non-reading-minds people?" Emmett asked.

Esme, still beaming, faced the rest of her children, "Well, me and your father are trying for a baby."

After a moments silence of shock the room filled with the sound of 'congratulations' and 'good luck' to the hopeful soon-to-be-parents. Sam had wondered who of his family members would be the first to start their families with their respective partners and wasn't very surprised at hearing that his parents were ready to start so soon after their transition back to human. He knew Rosalie would be the next to become pregnant, albeit in a couple of years.

When the room had finally silenced I turned to Bella, "What are you planning on doing?"

She paused for a moment, thinking through her answer, "Probably something to do with magical creatures, or teaching,"

Edwards smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss on the head. Feeling strange he turned to Daemon with curious eyes, wondering what he was going to do now that he had control over his own life now.

Understanding his look Daemon shrugged, "I've got to get one of those wand things before I start thinking about it all. I'd say something to do with peoples rights,"

Sam didn't have time to respond as a short knock on the door notified them to the presence of the outside world. Moments later the portrait opened and in came Dumbledore followed by Harry, Ron and a red eyed Hermione, who had obviously been crying.

A/N I'm so sorry for taking so long! Really I am. I am hoping that it won't happen again. Please give me some ideas for the next couple of chapters as the story won't be going for much longer…but there will be a sequel. So let me know what you want to happen and review please!!!!


	18. Truth

I own nothing apart from Sam and the plot!!!

- indicates mind to mind conversations.

A/N I've just sort of realized that I've been spelling Carlisle's name wrong…sorry!

Chapter 18

Sam felt his anger rise as Hermione stepped in front of him and he could feel the anger and betrayal directed at her. Dumbledore appeared oblivious to the tension in the room, appearing unaware of what his ex-student had done.

"Has something come up?" Carlisle asked politely.

Dumbledore nodded, his gaze resting firmly on the two Warlord Prince's, "We need to talk to these two gentlemen for a moment."

Emmett snarled, "You seriously think we're going to leave Sam and Daemon in a room with you and her? Think again old man."

Dumbledore gave him a cool look, "I'm afraid that there is something important I must speak to them about."

Sam sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue, "Its fine guys. I'll call you back when we're done. Go on," He said quietly and politely.

With a nervous glance at the two Princes' they slowly left. When they were alone Dumbledore seemed to let go of the guard that he had been holding and Sam and Daemon found themselves facing a weary old man.

"You wanted to talk to us," Daemon asked coolly, hiding his shock behind a cold mask.

Dumbledore nodded, fixing a broken seat and sitting down in it, "We need to explain a few things to you, mainly you Sam. If you'd take a seat please," He said, gesturing to the two fixed seats in front of him.

Daemon and Sam sat at the seats cautiously, relaxing when nothing further happened. Hermione, Ron and Harry had taken seats next to Dumbledore, all of them looking much older then eighteen; especially Harry.

"I believe you know Voldemort's situation?" Dumbledore asked, receiving two nods, "Good, then you know what he's doing and you know why…"

"Because he thinks muggles are inferior and dirt," Sam interrupted, not knowing where this was going.

Dumbledore nodded, not caring for being interrupted, "Exactly. But unfortunately there is more to him then just thinking that muggles are beneath him. Voldemort wants to be immortal, to never have to worry about dying."

"What's this got to do with us?" Sam asked.

"When these three came to your school they knew everything about you and your family Sam. They only needed to find you, help your family and convince you to join the order. Which they did…"

"So Hermione was faking it…when she started dating me?" Sam said, ignoring his pain at his own words.

Hermione shook her hair vehemently, "That's not true Sam. I never made it up; all I was supposed to do was become your friend or one of your sisters' friends. I didn't expect to fall in love with you,"

"Precisely; everything else was nothing more than an act to get your trust,"

"Wait, why did you need my trust and what makes you think you have it now?" Sam asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Dumbledore sighed, "When I asked Hermione to force that information from you I was myself. Honestly I was being controlled by some very dark magic that was coming from a thing called a hoarecrux. That wasn't me that was asking Hermione to get the information and I'm so sorry that you were betrayed like that. If anyone is to blame it is me; do not ruin your relationship with Hermione because of something that she could not help,"

"What's a hoarecrux?" Daemon asked, drawing the attention to him and leaving Sam to think about what he'd just been told.

Harry spoke for the first time, his voice dark, "It's an extremely dark object. This is what Voldemort created; seven of them to be exact." He paused for a moment, letting the words sink in before continuing, "They are his soul. At least they're part of it; he tore his soul in to seven different parts, putting it in different objects in hopes of keeping himself alive forever."

Sam stared at him in horror, "How the hell could _someone_ do that to themselves?"

Hermione laughed bitterly, "Because he's a lunatic that's why. We've destroyed all of them but two. We don't really know what the last one is but we are definite that one of them is his snake. Tomorrow or possibly today the Death Eater's will break in to the school, Voldemort with them. It's the final battle."

"And we desperately need your help," Dumbledore added.

Sam leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knee, "I'm in; tell me what you need."

Ron looked at him in shock, "You really want to help us? Even after what we…well what Hermione did?"

He sighed, "Look, I know I tend to…over-exaggerate. I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I really was going to kill you. I wouldn't ever do something like to Hermione; I can't speak for what I'd do to other people, mainly the female population but I wouldn't kill them deliberately."

Daemon looked at Sam exasperatedly, "You really haven't changed you know. You still can't help but put others before yourself." With a small shake of his head he turned back to the wizards, "I guess I'm in too; someone's got to make sure he doesn't get himself killed. What do you need from me?"

Dumbledore looked at him wearily, "We need you to help with a diversion; someone who can make Voldemort _feel_ fear. I'm sure you know why I'm asking you."

"You want the Sadist," It wasn't a question.

Dumbledore nodded, "Precisely. We just need enough of a distraction; you'll know when the time is right but until then I need both of you to help holding off the Death Eaters. Sam if you could prepare your family? Try to keep as much of this as possible to yourself,"

Before they had time to answer however a loud cry echoed through the air and the weariness vanished from Dumbledore, replaced by a sudden power that Sam couldn't help but respect him for. Dumbledore quickly got up from his seat followed by Harry, Ron and Hermione and went for the door. Outside was chaos. Death Eater's were roaming around the castle, attacking those that tried to defend the other students. Harry and Ron quickly jumped in to the battle, as did the headmaster but Hermione helped the younger students, herding them in to the safety of the room and closing the portrait before she, too, jumped in to the fight.

Sam and Daemon began to fight, Daemon using his Black jewels, ultimately proving near impossible to beat, his jewels being able to withstand all of the wand magic that was cast at him. Sam was having an easy time as well, switching between his wand and his Craft, proving it difficult for the Death Eater's as he could easily knock them unconscious with his wand and protect himself with a shield. Seeing Hermione struggle in a distance he quickly cast a black shield around her when she failed to notice the stunner that was directed at her. When she turned and saw the curse come directly towards her it would've been too late had Sam not placed the shield there. When she realized that the curse didn't hit her she whipped her gaze over to Sam and smiled gratefully at him.

As the battle grew on Harry disappeared, followed by the Death Eaters who had retreated when Voldemort cast a message to Harry. Hermione and Ron were pacing agitatedly along the grounds, having followed the battle outside. Getting annoyed with their fear Jasper cast a calm wave over the crowd and although they were annoyed at this sudden interruption to their fear they couldn't help but become calm as well, not being able to fight of the effects.

Having been calmed effectively Hermione sighed and stopped pacing, much to the relief of Sam. She spotted him staring at her, a confused expression in his eyes and she remembered what she had been forced to do, that she had believed the impostor that was controlling Dumbledore and done what he'd asked her to. She should've realized that something was different about their usually rational headmaster, that his sudden determination to force the truth out of an innocent was nothing like him. Gathering her courage she marched over to Sam, a determined glint in her eyes. He would probably hate her for doing this but she had to.

Sam watched cautiously as Hermione stalked up to him, looking as though she was about to attack him. He hoped to the Darkness that she wouldn't, he'd already be covered in bruises by tomorrow, having had pieces of concrete fall on him as well as being bumped in to by moving fighters. Yet as she grabbed him by the shoulders, leaned up on her toes and began to kiss him in earnest he forgot his worries, forgot about the fight that could continue at any moment and lost himself to the woman in front of him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, her feet dangling in the air and she wrapped her arms around his neck to get better leverage. He ignored the people around them, watching their strange display of public emotions, having never touched each other in front of others before now. When they pulled apart they were both breathing hard, Hermione's lips were swollen and red and both were gasping for breath.

Sam looked down at her, "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

Still breathing hard Hermione replied, almost shyly, "That was my apology for what I did to you. Plus if something does happen to happen to me you'll know that I …love you." She finished with a blush.

Sam gaped at her, not believing the words that she had just said. Did she just say that she…loved him? He felt that it was almost too good to be true and any resentment or anger that he had felt towards her for betraying him vanished, knowing that she wouldn't say such a thing to him without it being true. Grinning down at her he swooped down to her smaller frame and kissed her again, pulling her to him tightly.

When he pulled back she was gasping in shock having not been prepared for the sudden kiss. He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "I love you too."

Before she had time to respond or kiss him again a cold, cruel voice rang through the clearing.

"Lord Voldemort has won, as I knew I would. Your precious Boy-Who-Lived is dead, just like he should be."

A/N Oh suspense. Well I hope you liked the chapter. It was rather short I know but I hoped you still liked it. Two more chapters to go! Then I will be posting my new story. The sequel for this won't be out for maybe a couple of months maybe not until the start of next year. Please review!


	19. The Last Battle

I own nothing apart from Sam and the plot!!!

- indicates mind to mind conversations.

Chapter 19

Sam and Hermione's head shot up towards the sound of the cold voice and Sam moved in front of her, coming in to line with Daemon. He looked over at the older Warlord Prince and gave him a curt nod; they were going to play this out. Voldemort was about to get a lesson in fear. Daemon slid on his court mask, a bored, sleepy expression on his face and Sam copied, yet his sapphire eyes held ancient sadness and anger that froze blood with a look. The moved in front of the crowd to where Voldemort was, hearing Hermione usher people back from them, giving them space.

Voldemort let out a cruel laughter as he saw his only two opponents, "This is all the wizarding world can come up with? Two pathetic wizards and only one of them have a wand." Voldemort mocked.

Daemon smiled, causing the on-looking Death Eaters to shiver slightly, "Well, I wouldn't talk too soon." He purred, his eyes flickering over to the masked witches and wizards, "You see, you think you have power but in reality; you have nothing."

With a simple cold smile at him a masked Death Eater began shocking, clutching his throat in horror and dropped to his knees. Within moments he dropped down dead. Sam chuckled slightly, looking amused as he approached another dark witch, who held her wand at him. With a simple flick of his hand her wand snapped to pieces and before anyone had time to react he pierced her with the venom sac under his nail. Everyone continued to watch silently as the woman began to screech, dropping to her knees and writhing in pain as the poison slowly killed her. Voldemort watched with something close to fascination as they did this, still not seeing the threat.

"Perhaps I was mistaken about you. It would be a shame for two talents such as yours to go to waste. You obviously have a thrill for pain and death; it would be more than welcomed in my ranks." Voldemort suggested smoothly.

Sam let out a dry bark of laughter, shaking his head slightly as he stood next to Daemon again, "Think again. I don't fancy taking orders from someone like you," He said, looking at the dark wizard with disgust.

Voldemort smiled sadistically, "I don't usually give out requests. I have enough wizards under my control to be able to take two pathetic wizards down. You stand no chance,"

Daemon smiled, a cruel edge seeping through his eyes, "You don't see your mistake do you?"

Voldemort glared at him, waving a hand forward to his followers behind him, an obvious signal for them to attack them, "Let this be a warning to however else defies Lord Voldemort."

Without hesitation a group of 5 wizards drew out their wands, pointing them straight at the two Warlord Princes'. They were unaware of the invisible black shield the protected them, as well as the many onlookers behind them. Sam and Daemon didn't back away as the group approached them, stopping five feet away from them with their wands still drawn. Sam didn't make any move to draw his wand, having replaced it in the back pocket of his jeans and his hands remained crossed against his chest, making him look intimidating yet bored. Daemon was standing comfortably, his hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face, as though he knew what they were going to do. His eyes, however were coated with a sleepy, bored expression that chilled the wizards. Despite their fears they continued forth, trying to focus on keeping their wands steady. They had more reason to fear what the Dark Lord would to do them if they did not do as he wished, having seen the punishments he inflicted on those that disobeyed him.

Suddenly Daemon's eyes changed to sadistic humour and they lowered their wands slightly, looking at each other nervously. They could no longer decide who they should be more afraid of; the wizard who had tortured them for years or the two strange men who could freeze their blood with a simple smile. Behind them Voldemort was beginning to become impatient, his blood red eyes narrowing at their backs. At his side Nagini hissed at them, snapping them out of their indecision and held their wands higher; desperate to have a chance to prove their loyalty to their Lord. They pointed their wands towards the younger of the two, thinking that the older would give up once he had seen the uselessness in fighting against the Dark Lord.

"Avada kedavra!" They all shouted, bright green sparks emanating from their wands.

Sam's eyes widened slightly as the five death curses flew in his direction and melted through the shield that encircled him and the people behind him. Although the shield remained unbroken the curses still went through and hit Sam in the chest. He flew backwards, hitting his head on a rock. He clamped his eyes shut as he fought against the pain in his chest and head yet his eyes flew open at the sound of a panicked scream. Hermione appeared above him, shock and relief flickering through her facial expressions.

"Your alive?" She whispered, her long curly hair blocking out the screaming crowd.

He looked at her confused, "Why wouldn't I be?"

She let out a low shaky laugh, "Because you were just hit with five killing curses. You're the second person to survive it." She explained.

"Is that why my head hurts so much?" He asked, when he managed to pull himself in to a sitting position, rubbing his head with a wince.

He looked ahead and only managed to barely hide his shock. There stood Harry with his back facing him, talking and looking very much alive. The audience was once again stunned in to silence as they watched the wizard hero talk back at the most feared wizard in history, showing no signs of fear. Daemon stood a little to the side, his eyes scanning the Death Eaters behind their leaders and using an invisible shield to prevent them from moving forward or to be heard; none had noticed yet, remaining silent as they listened avidly. Wincing slightly Sam got to his feet, Hermione wavering nervously beside him as though she was afraid that he would drop dead. He gave her a quick reassuring kiss before sliding past her to stand next to Daemon grateful that he didn't stare at him in shock.

-You okay?- Daemon asked without removing his eyes from the sight before him.

-I've had worse-

Without warning Voldemort and Harry both raised their wands, Voldemort's eyes wide with fury and hatred, Harry's calm and knowing. With a enraged screech Voldemort cast the killing curse at Harry for the fourth time in his life. Casting the expelliamus charm quickly the killing curse rebounded back to the Dark Wizard killing him instantly. The crowd was silent until a deafening roar echoed throughout the field in relief and triumph. Daemon relaxed his posture and moved over to the now stunned wizard, appearing his true age for the first time in many months, and gave him a short grasp on the shoulder, expressing his congratulations in the best way possible for him. That seemed to bring him out of his daze, giving the suave Prince a bright smile before he turned around and greeted the crowd behind him. Ron had made his way up to them, smiling happily.

"You did it mate; I told ya you would." He cheered, slapping his friend on the back.

Harry grinned, "Its finally over. I can actually…have a life." He sounded amazed by his own words, as though he could barely believe that they were true.

Sam smiled at him, "Congratulations Harry."

Harry looked at him, shocked "Didn't you get hit with at least five killing curses?"

"Um…yeah. Why?" Sam asked, furrowing his brow.

Ron stared at him, "You do realize that only one other person had done that before and that was Harry?"

Sam nodded, still oblivious to their shock, "Your point being?"

"Its not normal." The two teenage wizards said together.

Sam shrugged, "Whats around these days that is normal?"

They couldn't disagree with him so they went around the crowds, seeing who was injured and the state of their injuries. Many were sent to St Mungos, others just needed a brief check over with Madam Pomfrey. Through all the chaos that afternoon Hermione had had no time to see Sam, helping whoever she could when the press wasn't herding her for interviews.

Finally she found him, curled up on a wooden chair that was too small for him. She stifled laughter and moved to him, settling herself in his lap. He shifted slightly so she could rest her head on his shoulder. She smiled and they both sighed happily; they could finally settle down.

A/N

Sorry that its been so long. I've been in France for the past four weeks and I didn't have access to a computer and now that I do the keyboards are European!!! I've had to type a bit slower then I'm used to. Epilogue should be up shortly. Please review and I hope you enjoy!


	20. Epilogue

I own nothing apart from Sam and the plot!!!

- indicates mind to mind conversations.

A/N I've just sort of realized that I've been spelling Carlisle's name wrong…sorry!

Chapter 20 

It had been a year since the down fall of Voldemort and Sam was now twenty. Hermione, a year younger, had been accepted immediately into St Mungos for healing, needing to find a way to help people without needing to fight. Sam had been ecstatic that she chose healing, learning both the magical and muggle way. He had been accepted into an Auror program, along with Emmett, Harry and Ron. He also took an offered one year doctor course that his old boarding school offered and was now a part-time doctor alongside with his father. Luckily none of them needed much training, only going through six months and then offered positions of full time Aurors.

The Cullen's had to go through the full education requirements for their preferred careers and were all enrolled in the suitable courses. Carlisle was able to manage his magical training with working at a local muggle hospital.

Harry had proposed to Ginny, a week after the battle much to the happiness of all the Weasley's and Cullen's. They had gotten married barely a month later, now living in Godric's Hollow that Sirius had refurnished, with the help of the Cullen men, Remus and the Weasley men. The girls had the job of choosing the furniture, having better taste than the boys. Both Harry and Ginny had been ecstatic.

Currently Sam was waiting for Hermione to return from her shopping trip with Ginny and Alice, who had agreed to get her out of the house for a few hours so he could prepare a surprise dinner for them. Jasper looked at the table, silver cutlery and fine wine glasses set out neatly with approving eyes. The food had already been cooked, sitting in the warm oven to prevent the cooked pasta from going cold. Daemon had helped him cook, knowing what foods would impress a woman. Daemon had, after the battle, stayed with Sam, not wanting to travel alone with the fear of falling back in to the Twisted Kingdom or being caught by Dorathea who was banned from entering the wizarding community from her association with Voldemort. Now Daemon worked in the ministry in the Magical Law Department, helping those with troubles.

Jasper dusted the breadcrumbs of his hands, having sliced some freshly cooked bread, "Well the entrée is ready. Alice called, Hermione will be here in a few minutes; I'd better leave. Good luck, let us know how it goes." He called as he stepped into the fire place and promptly disappeared into the green flames.

Sam panicked, digging his hand into the right back pocket of his eans, sighing with relief as he felt the small velvet box. His hand flew out to cross his arms over his chest as the front door opened, revealing Hermione dressed in a flowing blue skirt and light purple singlet top, a black poncho keeping her arms warm. Her long, frizzy brown hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, her fringe tucked behind her ears. Several plastic bags were clamped in her hand, the names of the shops printed boldly across tem. He smiled, recognising some of the names as clothes brands, knowing that Alice must have threatened to do something to her books if she didn't agree to try them on, or to let her pay for them. Hermione turned to face him, the exhaustion in her eyes dissolving in to shock at the candle-lit table behind him. His smile grew and e loved in front of her, taking the bags from her now limp hands and placing them on a coat hook above her head. He took her bag, placing it with her purchased items. He then proceeded to take her hand and led her over to her seat, offering the seat for her. She sat, still in shock as he disappeared into the kitchen only to return with two small plates of fresh salad, pieces of cooked chicken scattered through. He poured the wine into her glass knowing it was one of her favourites.

She looked up at him, a bright smile of appreciation on her face, "What is this for?" She asked.

He bent down to tuck a stray hair out of her eyes, "You'll find out later." He placed two fingers on her lips as she opened them, "Ah, ah; no questions." He removed his fingers and gave her a quick kiss, pulling away sooner than he usually did.

She pouted as he walked over to his seat opposite her, a sneaky grin spilling across his face. She complied with his wishes, however, and began to eat the fresh salad ravenously, having no time today to be allowed to have lunch. Sam watched her for a moment, amusement in his eyes before he began eating.

They made small talk as they let the salad settle, sipping the red wine. Sam collected the plates, creating phantom restraints to prevent Hermione from getting up to help. She glared at him as he disappeared into the kitchen yet it vanished the moment he returned, two bowl of spaghetti carbonara. Despite the salad she bad previously had she dug into the pasta, a wistful look on her face. Sam had to bite his tongue to keep himself from chuckling at her expression, and began to eat his own, tanking the Darkness silently for Daemon's talent in the kitchen.

When the finished Hermione slumped back in her seat, a hand laying on her stomaching, "You are the best cook; I'm not doing the cooking anymore."

"What? There'd be no Hermione Surprise's then." Sam complained, looking outraged by her suggestion.

She glared at him, "You don't like half of tem anyway!"

"I do so!" He protested, smirking despite himself.

Hermione pursed her lips angrily but, thanks to his emotion-reading gift Sam knew she was trying not to laugh. With w insulted huff he stood, taking her bowl and his, poking his tongue out at her on his way to the kitchen, dodging her attempt to hick him.

He quickly cleaned up a bit, knowing that even though he was taking this long would make her impatient. He moved to the fridge, opening it and pulled out two small bowls, one white and the other red and filled with chocolate mousse. He placed one on the bench as he dug into the fridge, pulling out a plate of fresh grapes. He put the plate on the bench, replacing the bowl of mousse back into his hand and walked out, the plate following magically behind him. He placed the red bowl in front of her, the grapes in the middle and sat down. Luckily Sam hadn't made the mousse too rich or too much so they were able to finish it. They both sat back in their seats content, Hermione failing, however, to notice Sam's sudden nerves.

"Oh I found something at the market today I thought you'd find interesting." Sam said, his voice sounding strange to his ears but Hermione didn't notice, learning back with her eyes closed.

He hurried in to their bedroom where he pulled out an antique book that Carlisle had given him, haven't two copies of it and had noticed Hermione's awe and surprise at seeing it in his library. He opened the cover, where he had written in, his neat scrawl that was similar to Edward's. He couldn't remember the last time he was this nervous. Taking a few calming breaths he ran his fingers through his hair and returned to Hermione, who still sat in the same position he had left her in. He smiled warmly and walked up behind her, learning his head on her shoulder, tilting it slightly to kiss her neck softly. She turned to him, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss, smiling when they broke apart, his head resting in the crook of her neck.

He lifted his head slightly, whispering in her ear, "Close your eyes."

She obeyed, a small smile playing on her lips. Certain that she wasn't peeking he brought the book in front of her, sitting it in her hands. Her hands tightened, recognising it as a book and her excitement increased, knowing that Sam had just a good taste in brooks as she did.

"You can open them now." He whispered, feeling her shudder slightly as his breath tickled her sensitive skin.

She opened her eyes, and he watched as they widened comically, her mouth dropping open in shock. Still in shock she dropped the book and Sam's hand darted out at vampire speed, catching it two feet from the ground. He stifled laughter as she yelped, a delayed reaction from the shock.

She turned in her seat to look at him, "I can't accept that. I'm not an idiot; this is the copy from your father's library."

He placed the book back into her unwilling hands, "Your point being? He has another copy that's older than this. He wanted you to have it; he wanted it to e appreciated." He said convincingly.

Her eyes were hesitant but she looked back down at the book, her eyes regaining their excitement. She traced her fingers across the cover lovingly. She looked up at him, "Thank you."

He returned the smile, pleased that it was going better than he had hoped, "I think, from memory, there were some notes on the front pages."

Her fingers traced over the cover once more before pulling the book open. She remained oblivious as her eyes swept slowly over the first page of writing, still not noticing Sam's rising nerves. Too consumed by her new book she failed to notice the black box clenched in Sam's firm grip, even though it was practically under her nose, she continued over to the next page, starting t the top if the page and slowly made her way down. Sam could hear his hear thumping wildly in his chest as she finally read the note in the middle o the page. He studied her face, gauging her reaction; e was too nervous to allow himself to feel her emotions, having enough trouble with his own. She turned her head, to look at him and finally noticed the black box in his hand. Without removing his eyes from her he opened the box to reveal a sparkling silver ring. Crystal bands encircled the ring and on the top sat a small crystal flower, diamonds embedded into it. Sam took the ring from its case and shifted so that he was kneeling to the side o the chair. Hermione, shocked, swung her legs around slightly so the was facing him.

He smiled up at her, "Hermione, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

She stared at him blankly but after a moment her face broke out into a smile. "Of course I will," She squealed, launching herself into his arms. Sam relaxed, pulling back from her with a grin, He took her hand and slid the ring onto her slender finger, When he loved his hand Hermione looked down at the ring or the first time.

"Sam it's beautiful," She breathed, staring at it adoringly.

He smiled, tucking her fringe back gently, "I made it when I was twelve right before I was sent back to Briarwood. Daemon helped of course."

"Thank you." She said, taking his face in her hands, "I love you; so much,"

He leaned forward and kissed herm "I love you too."

He took the book from her lap, placing it on the table, still open but forgotten for the night. Sam's neat writing was the lost noticeable on the page.

Hermione,

Long did I believe I was complete having a family who accepted and loved me. I had no thought of being able to give my love to someone so beautiful and caring. I would gladly take my life for you. I will never take for granted how much you mean to me, how you are my life. Will you accept my hand?

Forever yours, in Darkness or Light,

Sam

A/N 

Well that's the end of Behind Sapphire Eyes. I hope you all enjoyed it and keep reviewing. The sequel will be up…soon I think. Hopefully it will! Here is the plot;

Sam and Hermione have been happily married for five years when the ministry send Sam, his family and the Cullen's to the one place he swore never to return to; the realms. Everything that Sam had accepted will now unfold as he learns the truth about his sister.

So that's it but I really need help with a name; suggestions are wanted greatly.

So read and review as most authors say!!!!


End file.
